Do you remember
by VannuroRB
Summary: Summary inside, yaoi if you don't like don't read. Puzzleshipping
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Yugi Mutou started a new school and quickly made friends with Joey, Tea, and Seto, and they seem to be nice people, but when they invite him round their house Yugi discovers their secret they hid from everyone else. But will Yugi be prepared to accept them and keep their secret safe? It's in Yugi's POV by the way. Lots of Yaoi.

Chapter 1: New day

I sorted out my school uniform as I stood in front of my mirror. It was my first day at my new school, and already I was running late. I did my best to look smart, but what with my incredibly short height, my new school clothes seemed to hang off me like a second skin.

'Yugi!' My grandpa called up to me 'Come on, you'll be late!'

'Alright grandpa!' I called back.

I picked up my bag as I rushed out of my bedroom door and down the stairs. My grandpa stood at the door, holding it open for me as I kicked my shoes on.

'I'll see you later Grandpa' I shouted as I ran down the road.

'You have a good day!' He shouted as I disappeared_._

I ran straight down the road, turning the corners when I needed to until I finally got to school. I wasn't as late as I first thought, I arrived when the bell went so I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly found my seat and I was told what lessons I had that day.

My first lesson was English, it didn't sound too bad, but when I sat down I realised how wrong I was.

'Poetry today class' My English teacher said. She turned to the board to write something on it, I let out a quiet moan, poetry was not my thing. I heard someone quietly laughing, I looked to my side. The boy I sat next to was sniggering at me, he had his hand over his mouth and he kept giving me a glance now and then.

'Guess you don't like poetry' He whispered to me.

'Not really' I whispered back 'Just can't seem to get the hang of it'.

'Then don't worry. I'm probably the useless one in this classroom' He held his hand out to me 'Joey Wheeler. But you can call me Joey'.

'Yugi' I said as I shook his hand, I looked down at his hand, it felt really cold, but a foreign kind of cold 'Are you ill?'

'Huh?'

I pointed to his hand trying to how his illness, but he just chuckled and leaned on his desk.

'Nah, it's in my family. We're all like it, it takes a while to get used to'.

'All like it?'

'Yeah. You should meet the others, they all come to school here, I'll introduce you to them Yugi'.

'Err…thanks'.

Someone cleared their throat, we looked up as the teacher had her hands on her hips scowling down at us.

'Something you want to share with the class?' She asked rhetorically.

'Yeah' Joey replied leaning back in his chair 'It's a bit hot in here isn't it? Can't you be nice and open a window?'

'I'm being nice and not going to give you a detention'.

She returned to the front of the class and Joey smiled at me broadly before we actually paid attention to the class. Joey explained to me that I'd meet the rest of his family during lunch break, I asked him how many I was meeting but he only replied as only a few, which got me worried about how many people I was going to meet. When the lunch bell rang and I picked my bag up and walked out of the classroom with Joey by my side.

'Whoa, wait up Yug' Joey called out, I stopped and realised he was still standing at the door.

'Yug?' I repeated as I joined him again.

'You don't mind being called that do you?'

'No, it just…took me by surprise'.

'No prob'.

'Joey?'

We looked up as a girl stood before us, she had short brown hair with misty grey eyes. She wore the girls school uniform and looked at me questioningly.

'Who's this?' She asked.

'I'll introduce you later, come on'.

Joey grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor, the girl also followed us.

Joey pulled me to the hall and sat me down at a spare table, Joey sat on my right side and the girl sat on my left side.

'Right, introductions' Joey turned around and held his hand out to the girl 'This is Tea, she's in our class. Tea, this is Yugi'.

'Hey there Yugi' She said with a smile.

'Where's the other one?' Joey asked mockingly.

'Joey. You know he's still mad at you from last night'.

'Tea, it takes Kaiba to calm down like about a month or two'.

'What happened?' I questioned 'Argument or something?'

'Yeah. We do it all the time, so it's not really rare' Joey looked up as if he could sense someone 'Here comes the devil'.

I looked up and a guy stood over us. He had short brown hair and ocean coloured eyes that glared at me, he wore the school uniform, but more smarter then me and Joey.

'Yugi this is Kaiba, don't expect him to do much talking. Kaiba this is Yugi'.

Kaiba quickly glared at Joey before seating himself down in front of us.

'A friend?' He asked.

'Yeah, sure, why not?' Joey said casually as he leaned back on his seat.

'I would've thought you would be careful Joey'.

Joey looked up at him, I looked between them, there was something there, like hatred or annoyance but I knew it had something to do with me.

'I…I should go maybe' I said as I stood up.

'No' Joey grabbed my shoulder and forced me back down 'You're alright'.

'Then maybe you should both stop scaring him' Tea hissed. Joey quickly looked at her before taking back his hand and rubbing the back of his head.

'Sorry Yug' Joey apologised 'Didn't realise we was scaring you'.

'No. More concerned that's all'.

Seto looked away and tried to stay out of our conversations I had with Tea and Joey. They questioned me about my life; what kind of friends did I have? What kind of music did I like? Who did I live with? And so on, I answered the best I could, and made it sound a lot less embarrassing, but they were intrigued nevertheless.

But when I questioned them about what there life was like, they hid away. Joey would answer but not after a delay of silence, and Kaiba would glare at me if I asked too much so I kept quiet for a while. But they seemed to be really closed up, not telling me much.

'Joey' I said after a while of eating my lunch 'Why is everyone staring at us?'

Joey looked around like I did. Everyone that sat in the seats or walked past stared at us and whispered to another person next to them.

'It's nothing' He casually said.

'But it's kinda intimidating. Have I done something wrong?'

Kaiba chuckled to himself which made Joey glare at him.

'No Yugi, you haven't done anything wrong' Tea reassured 'We don't usually talk to other people like you'.

'Why is that?'

Tea looked up at Joey who only shrugged his shoulders, Kaiba continued to ignore us and Tea turned back to me.

'No reason' She replied 'We just like our privacy'.

'Should I feel honoured?'

Joey laughed and wrapped his arm around my neck 'Yeah, you should Yug'.

I laughed along with Joey and we continued to talk among ourselves ignoring the other people around us. Kaiba continued to ignore us and I could tell he wasn't going to be friends with me, but Joey and Tea acted like we became fast friends, of course I wouldn't mind it but it seemed a little too fast for me.

At the end of the day we all walked out of the school together, Joey was talking about some story that happened.

'You should've been there Yug' He finished 'It was so funny'.

'Yeah, I wish I was. Sounded like fun'.

He stopped when we reached the gates and turned to me.

'So I guess we'll see you tomorrow, right?'

'Y-Yeah'.

'Say Yug, I think you should come round our house sometime'.

Kaiba glared at Joey and whacked his hand over his mouth.

'Bad idea, don't you think?' Kaiba growled at him, Joey managed to pull his hand away and took some deep breaths in.

'Why not? Yugi's a friend, friends come over each others houses'.

'You know why'.

Joey stared at Kaiba hard. Like they were reading minds or something, I just stood back with Tea and watched worried.

'Oh' Joey finally said 'That. Damn, he always ruins things. Can't you take him out on a leash or something, he'll like that'.

'Yeah, then maybe I can loose him in the woods just like I did last time because you wanted to do something'.

'Maybe if you wasn't so weak he wouldn't have gotten away'.

'Erm…Are you talking about…a dog?' I asked interrupting before it turned to a war. They all stared at each other concerned before Joey smiled at me.

'Yeah, a dog' He repeated and laughed 'We have this dog that doesn't really like people besides from us. He's really big, he could crush you'.

'I love dogs' I said happily 'I have a way with them'.

'You won't like this one' Kaiba mumbled 'He's bloodthirsty'.

I looked up at Kaiba as Joey smiled at me again.

'I don't know, maybe Yugi should try him' Kaiba glared at Joey 'Or maybe not'.

Kaiba continued walking while Joey and Tea still stood by my side.

'He's probably right Joey' Tea sided 'It's probably for the best'.

'Yeah, yeah, alright, see you tomorrow Yug'.

Joey and Tea waved at me as I waved back at them before they left. I waited until I couldn't see them before going back home.

Grandpa was there waiting for me, I opened the door and took off my shoes at the door.

'I'm back grandpa!' I called out.

'Oh, you're finally back' He replied 'How'd it go?'

'I'll tell you about it in a minute'.

I hurried back upstairs and threw my bag in my room before returning downstairs and sitting in front of my grandpa. I told him everything about my first day, like the types of teachers I had, and of course Joey, Tea and Kaiba. He seemed intrigued by them as well as I did, and questioned me about their secrecy, but I was as clueless as he was. But I had a feeling I was going to know soon.

*****************************End of chapter 1************************************

Me: 'So, this begins'.

Diao: 'Another sad attempt of a fanfic eh?'

Agil: 'I think it's really good Vann'.

Me: 'Kyaa, thank you Agil. I really love you now'.

Diao: 'Too bad, he's mine'.

Me: 'FYI, I forgot to put the funny accent thing over Tea's name. Sorry, I'll try to remember in the next chapter, so you know why it's spelt wrong. Sorry'.

Diao: 'And here you brag about being number one at spelling'.

Me: Pouts 'Stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: 'Teehee hee things are picking up in this chapter'.

Diao: 'Like what?'

Me: 'Oh wouldn't you want to know'.

Diao: 'Yes! Yes I would!'

Me: 'FYI, sorry, I didn't fix Tea's name again, I will try with all my might next time'.

Chapter 2: Weekend visit.

It had been the rest of the week, Me, Joey and Tea became close friends but I wasn't too sure about Kaiba. I had learnt very little about them still, whenever I asked they would shun me away and say something that I expected to hear. I was beginning to feel paranoid about my new friends, but I'm sure it was something they would get over.

It was the end of Saturday, it was good because I had Sunday to do whatever I wanted. Joey and Tea stood at the gates, it looked like they were arguing with each other, I heard part of it as I walked closer to them.

'Joey, it's too risky' Tea warned.

'Don't worry' Joey reassured 'What would he want with the- Oh, Yug'.

Joey looked at me as soon as he realised I was there, eavesdropping.

'Hey Yugi, what are you doing tomorrow?' He asked.

'Err…not much, why?'

'How about you come round our house tomorrow? We ain't doing much so it'll be good to spend some time together'.

'But…didn't Kaiba not like that idea before?' I asked, knowing how much they argued.

'Screw Kaiba. What do you want to do Yug?'

'Err…It sounds good. What time do you want me there?'

'Let's say…twelve, then we could have lunch'.

'Okay. But, where do you live?'

'Oh yeah, don't worry we'll pick you up'.

'But...you don't know where I live' I pointed out.

'Don't worry Yug, we know where you're based. Alright, see you tomorrow Yugi'.

Joey and Tea waved at me and they disappeared down their route, I stared and watched them disappear. How could he possibly know where I lived? I hadn't mentioned where I lived so far, so it was impossible for him to know, I would just have to wait and I continued back to my own home.

The next day came and I sat at the window around about lunch time. I got changed into some casual clothes. A sleeveless black shirt with a dark grey jacket over the top, and a pair of scruffy blue jeans. I waited with anticipation, waiting for disappointment to come. I wanted to see if they actually would come and pick me up, but I highly doubted it. How could they find me in a place they didn't know where I lived at.

I looked up at the clock, five minutes had past and I was getting eager by the minute.

'Yugi, are you sure they know where you live?' My grandpa asked concerned.

'No. But they said they knew but I can't be sure' I replied.

There was a horn honking and I looked outside. There was a black Alfa Romeo parked outside my house, and Joey was looking out of the window, waving at me. My grandpa joined my side looking surprised as I did.

'Well, I don't doubt your friends with doing anything again' He chuckled and walked off.

I got up from the window and rushed to the front door, Joey had got out the car and grinned at me.

'Hey Yug, told ya we'd pick you up' He smiled at me 'Come on'.

He held open a door for me and I turned back inside my house.

'See you later grandpa' I called out before I shut the door behind me, I walked up to Joey and sat myself in the back next to Tea. Joey got back in at the front and Kaiba was in the drivers seat.

'Go a little slower Kaiba' Joey teased, Kaiba glared at him and started to car up.

'I'm not stupid' He growled and started moving the car.

I quickly did my seatbelt up and we was already on the road.

'So Yugi, how are you today?' Tea asked.

'Oh, I'm fine, but I wonder…How did you know where I lived? I haven't told you'.

Joey laughed and turned around at me 'Yug, you're like a radar on a map. You're easy to find'.

'You haven't told me though'.

Joey smiled and turned back round facing the front. He wasn't going to tell me, like everything else I asked about. Tea continued to talk to me casually as we drove on, I answered her questions and she tried to answer mine.

It had been a while until I realised the road turned bumpy, as it jogged the car and I felt every part of it to my small body.

'Is…Is this the way to your house?' I asked after the fourth bump.

'Yeah, it gets a little rough' Joey warned.

I sat back and looked out the window. We wasn't far from the town, we was following a small road down a small wood, I could still make out the faint glimpses of cars going along the main roads as the noise subsided. We finally stopped and everyone got out of the car, I followed their lead and gazed up at their house.

'Home sweet home eh?' Joey chuckled as he walked to the front door.

It was large and very modern looking. It had at least two stories to it, and what looked like an attic area as there was a large window that showed the darker inside. It was a pale creamy white colour and it had large spacious windows stuck in the walls, flooding light in, there was a large garden out in the front with many different kinds of flowers. I stood in amazement at what stood in front of me.

'Yugi?' I looked up at Tea 'Are you coming?'

She held out her hand to me to which I took and she lead me down the garden, I stared in curiosity at each flower.

'This garden is so well kept' I admired 'Who does it all?'

'I do' Téa replied.

'You?'

'Yeah, it fills up my free time'.

She pulled me into the house and shut the door behind me. The hallway was large as well, it had white walls with various paintings hanging on them and the floor was made of beech floorboards.

We took our shoes off and Joey walked up to me.

'So, what do you think Yug?' He questioned.

'It's amazing' I said with delight.

'Here I'll show you around. Tea, make some tea'.

'Hey, I'm not your maid!' Tea hissed.

'Oh but Tea, you make the best tea around'.

She glared at him but sighed 'Fine, but ask more politely next time'.

Joey grinned and grabbed my arm 'Come one Yug'.

He pulled me down the corridor and pushed back the door.

'This is the living room'.

It was a large room, three sofa's sat around a old burnt out fireplace, to which Kaiba occupied one. There was a bookcase filled with books and a stereo system to one corner, but no T.V. which I thought weird.

'Okay, next room' He dragged me down to the next room and pushed back the door 'The kitchen'.

It was large, Tea was already in there and turned around as we entered. They had the basics for the kitchen, there was many light brown and white tiles that spread across the room that matched with the cupboards and counters, and side door which I presumed was a cellar. Joey pulled me out of that room and to another room.

'The study, aka Kaiba's second room'.

It was smaller but more cramped. There was a desk with papers and other things across it, many more bookcases with more books crammed in it, and a sofa that hadn't looked like it had been used. Joey pulled me away from the study and up the stairs, he pushed back the door and showed me the bathroom.

'You'll definitely need to know where this place is' He laughed and walked down the landing. I followed him but stop when he didn't show me a door. It was old and made out of wood, totally abstract from everything else in this house.

'Hey Joey' He stopped and turned to me 'What's this door?'

He looked at it then to me.

'Nothing' He replied 'Just the attic, we don't keep much up there and it's dirty so not a good place to go. Come on, I still got to show you my room'.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor, I looked back at the dishevelled door, something about it was wanting me to take a look inside but I couldn't with Joey with me. He showed me the rest of the rooms, pointing things out in his room that were interesting, and we headed back to the living room where Tea and Kaiba waited for us with the tea.

'Tea, you make the best tea' Joey said proudly 'You should take it as a profession'.

'Yeah, tea lady Tea, has a ring' Tea joked.

My stomach growled and everyone looked at me as I blushed heavily.

'Guess I'm getting hungry' I replied sheepishly.

'Yeah, it is lunch time. Tea go make us some lunch' Joey ordered.

'Sorry, I didn't realise I was the home carer and I had to do everything you say'.

'Oh come on Tea, you make good food'.

'You said I make good tea'.

'You make good food and tea'.

'If it makes things any easier, I'll help you Tea' Kaiba offered as he stood up.

'Thanks Kaiba' Tea appreciated as she too stood up 'At least he knows what I want to hear'.

They walked off to the kitchen as Joey stuck out his tongue to her.

'God, she can really be annoying at times' he turned to me and smiled 'So what do you think of our house?'

'It's…really posh looking. I feel kinda jealous'.

'Heh, it's not much'.

'So…where's your parents?' I asked looking around for them.

'Parents? We don't have any' Joey replied with a laugh.

I stared at him blankly 'You don't have any?'

'Nope'.

'But…isn't it kinda illegal to be living on your own?'

'Nobody knows. We say we have them, but they get in the way in my opinion'.

'Right' I stood up from the sofa 'I err…need to use the bathroom'.

'Heh, I knew you would use it sooner or later'.

I looked away and started back upstairs to the bathroom.

"Weird guy" I thought.

I finished with the bathroom and washed my hands, I shut the door and wiped my hands on my clothes. They were still wet, no matter how much I persisted to dry them. I stood at the top of the stairs. I wanted to go back and talk to Joey some more but I looked back at the door that supposedly was the attic. The only time I had gotten away from Joey, and the feeling of curiosity grew back. Joey wouldn't need to know I was up in the attic if it really was old stuff, I'd probably loose interest and come back for some lunch anyway.

I walked up to the door and opened it. It gave a loud creak, but no one heard it, it was dark and stairs lead up into the darkness like something from a horror movie. I quickly checked the stairs in case someone was there and slowly made my way up each step. It grew dark around me as I proceeded up and I couldn't see where I was going, I had to move my hands along the wall to help me move. The stairs stopped and there was another closed door, I felt around for a handle and opened it, but the attic was just as dark as the stairs was.

"There has to be a light switch".

I felt around the nearby walls until I felt a switch and turned on the one light in the whole room.

It was large, many boxes and other stuff was scattered around the room, but they didn't catch my attention. Opposite the door sat a person, I mean a real life person.

He was asleep against the wall and didn't wake up to my intrusion. He wore a tight sleeveless black shirt and some jeans with a large belt around his middle, his left arm was held high against the wall and I only realised it was because it was chained to the wall. He was very angelic like, he had such large hair of black with dark purple tips, and blond bangs fell across his face. His bare arms wasn't as such muscular but they looked very pleasingly slim. He was such a sight.

He moved a little and sighed.

'Time for my dinner already' He joked and looked at me.

His heliotrope eyes fixed on me, we just stared at each other in silence, I questioned why was he here? Why would they chain him up? Was he bad?

He stood up fast and glared at me.

'Who are you?' He questioned me 'What are you doing here? Seto!'

'I-I- Wh-Why are you chained up?'

He stared at me then to the chain on his wrist.

'What's your name?' He asked.

'Y-Yugi'.

'Yugi. You've got to help me' He looked back at me and his eyes, they showed a painful sadness 'They locked me up here, they torture me and everything, you've got get me out of here'.

'E-Even Joey?'

'Yes. Even him'.

'H-How do I-?'

'The key. It's right above you'.

I looked up and there was a key hanging on the wall. I tried to grabbed it, but it was too out of reach, even jumping for it was useless.

'Please Yugi, help me' He pleaded.

'Hang on'.

I grabbed a box and pulled it so it was under the key, I stood on top of it and reached for the key on tiptoe. It worked and I had the key in my hand.

'Good Yugi. Come here, unlock it'.

I jumped down from the box and hurried over to the boy. He held his wrist out to me and I put the key in the lock.

'Yugi! What are you doing!' Kaiba growled. I looked up at him just as I unlocked him from the chain. Next thing, I was on the floor, the boy had pinned me against the floorboards by my shoulders. Kaiba shouted at him to get off me, but he ignored him and had only eyes for me. I was frightened as his innocent look he had had changed to something different, something scary and twisted.

Kaiba pulled him off of me and pressed him against the wall. I sat up and moved away as he struggled under Kaiba's grip, but Kaiba kept a firm grip on him.

'Let me have him!' He shouted at Kaiba 'I need something more fresh'.

'No. I will not let you hurt innocent people!'

'Then die!'

He was about to do something to Kaiba but he punched him in the face and Kaiba glared at him. I had gotten up and moved to the door, in my attempt to escape I accidentally hit the light switch and everything went pitch black. All I could hear was the noises of what sounded like them two fighting, I switched the light back on just as Kaiba locked the guy back in the chain, he lashed out at Kaiba but he stood back out of his reach and stood next to me.

'You're a bastard Seto!' He shouted at him before he stood against the wall again.

'You make me sick' Kaiba said, he glared at Kaiba.

'At least I'm real. Not like you, your fake, fake I say!'

'Kaiba what's going on?' I looked up and Joey and Tea had come up the stairs 'Yug! Are you alright?'

'You're all fake!' He carried on 'Trying to be something you're not, that's disgusting!'

'Take Yugi away' Kaiba ordered Tea 'Before it gets worse'.

'Right. Come on Yugi'.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back down the stairs.

'Yugi. You think I'm dangerous' The guy shouted after me 'Take a look at who you're hanging around with!'

Tea got me back to the landing and looked at me. I was quiet, and my body had started shaking.

'Yugi? You've gone pale' Tea said 'Are you alright?'

Joey and Kaiba came back from the stairs and shut the door behind them, Joey stared at me with the shared concerned look that Tea had.

'Just…a little cold' I replied.

'Joey, get some blankets' Tea ordered 'Look likes he's in shock'.

Joey rushed down the corridor while Kaiba picked me up and took me back downstairs before seating me on the sofa. Joey came back with some blankets and handed them to Tea, she wrapped them round me and hugged me closer.

'It's alright Yugi' She calmed 'Everything is going to be fine'.

'He…he…' I couldn't speak and I ended up snuggling close to Tea.

'Kaiba, you don't mind getting a cloth do you? He's started sweating'.

'Sure' Kaiba disappeared while Joey leaned on the back of the sofa.

'Don't you think we should take him to the hospital or something?' He questioned 'I mean, I don't want to get into trouble'.

'He'll be fine' Téa reassured 'I know what I'm doing. Besides it's not that bad, he'll be fine after a while'.

Kaiba returned and handed Tea a cloth, she dabbed it on my forehead and wiped away my sweat. I had stopped shaking a little, but I still felt really cold.

'He…He was…going to…kill me?' I asked. They looked at each other in silence, the same they had before.

'Don't worry about him Yugi' Tea reassured as she stroked my arm 'He won't hurt you'.

I rested my head on her shoulder.

'Wh-Why was he…like that?'

'Because he's an insane killer' Joey muttered.

'Joey!' Seto growled 'Don't say things like that!'

'Is…Is he a…c-cannibal?'

They looked at each other again, the same concerned and worried look.

'Perhaps we should tell him' Joey said.

'No, you idiot!' Kaiba hissed 'He's in shock, I don't think telling him will make the situation better!'

'We can't have him thinking we're all cannibals going to cook him!'

I twitched when Joey said that and Tea pulled me closer.

'Perhaps we should discuss this later when Yugi feels better' Tea suggested strongly, they looked at her and nodded.

'I…feel fine' I said weakly.

'Don't worry Yugi, it's not like it's that important anyway'.

'No' I pushed myself away from her and sat up, pulling the blanket around me 'I-I want to know'.

They looked at each other, then Joey sighed and sat down next to me, putting his arm around me.

'Yug-'.

'You tell him and I'll rip your head off' Kaiba threatened.

'Do it then, I don't care' Joey turned to me and smiled reassuringly 'Didn't you ever think there was something strange about us?' I shook my head 'Didn't you wonder why we felt so cold?'

'You said it was in your family, your genes right?'

'Didn't you think it was weird we didn't eat much food at lunch at school?'

'No'.

'Not even once?'

I shook my head again.

'Then let's leave it like that then' Kaiba growled and turned around.

'You see Yug' Joey continued 'We aren't exactly "normal" We, lets say…prefer to relish meat more then any other food'.

I stared at him then gasped in shock.

'You are cannibals!'

'No Yugi, we aren't cannibals. Or at least don't try to be'.

I stared at him questionably as he cleared his throat.

'Yug…try to be normal and don't go any worse okay? But we…we're vampires'.

I stared at him, then turned to Tea who smiled back at me, then looked at Kaiba who sighed disapprovingly with his back to us.

'Y-You're kidding right?' I said 'V-Vampires don't exist. They aren't real'.

'Yugi. We are as sure as we can be, we are vampires'.

I stared at them all as I tried to get around what they were actually telling me.

'Yugi, our coldness is part of being a vampire' Joey explained 'We don't eat much because we prefer blood, we hid from everyone else because we don't them to find out. You know it makes sense'.

I guess I realised it did, I passed out and everything became black and inaudible.

****************************End of chapter 2*************************************

Diao: 'Bloody hell'.

Agil: 'Is it the story?'

Diao: 'That and…have you seen Vann?'

Turns to me and sees I have blood on my teeth.

Agil: 'Jesus! What happened to you?'

Me: 'What? Oh, I don't know, just started bleeding. Funny huh?'

Diao: 'We need to do something about her'.

Me: 'Stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: 'This feels good'.

Diao: 'What does?'

Me: 'Submitting. It has a nice feel'

Chapter 3: The vampire household

I slowly awoke to the sound of voices.

'Joey you idiot!' Kaiba growled 'Didn't I tell you not to tell him! Now he's seriously ill!'

'Well I couldn't let him think the way he was!' Joey shouted back 'Besides, he's our friend he deserves to know!'

'He's not our friend! We could never have friends! I can't believe how dumb you are!'

I opened my eyes, I had a blurred vision but I could see Tea above me, I must've been laying in her lap. She looked down at me and smiled.

'Guys, he's waking up' She said. They stood over me and I looked at each of them 'How do you feel?'

I tried to sit up but I could feel the blood swaying in my head, and that caused me to feel nausea. I laid back in Tea's lap and breathed heavily.

'Sick' I replied.

'Oh that'll go away' Tea smiled happily to me.

'Is-Is it true then?' I asked.

'Yug, we wouldn't lie to you' Joey replied. I closed my eyes tightly.

'So…Are you going to kill me?'

'Heh, no' I opened my eyes as Joey smiled at me 'We don't do that stuff, it's too much hard work'.

I sat up again, but keeping me sat up, and looked at them.

'But you're vampires. Isn't that what you need to do to survive?'

'No' Joey sat down next to me 'We don't like the idea of killing innocent people so we hunt animals and such and we try to fit in with everyone else'.

'So…you won't kill me?'

'No Yugi. You're perfectly safe with us'.

I sat round so I sat normally on the sofa, and stared directly to the floor.

'Wh-What about that guy in the attic?'

Kaiba glared at Joey but Joey smiled at me.

'That's Yami' Joey explained 'He's also a vampire, which is pretty obvious, but he…he really doesn't like the idea of being with people who can be food. We keep him up in the attic because he threatened to kill innocent people, and with Yami he never lies'.

'So…he tricked me?'

'Yeah, if Kaiba didn't get there in time, you'd be history'.

'I see'.

My stomach growled and Joey laughed as I held it and blushed heavily.

'Seems like all the danger has got you hungry' Joey chuckled and stood up 'I'll get you your lunch'.

Joey disappeared into the kitchen, but came back with a plate and put it down in front of me.

'A pizza?' I questioned as Joey sat down next to me.

'You don't like?' Joey asked.

'No…it's alright'.

I picked up a slice of pizza and ate it.

'So' I continued while eating 'You can't eat food?'

'No we can' Joey picked up a slice of pizza and ate it 'But it's not very filling'.

'Oh'.

'Anything else?'

'Well…I don't know. I want to ask you so many things now'.

Tea chuckled and picked up a slice of pizza 'Guess we can't hid much from you know'.

'Yeah, that's right' Kaiba grumbled 'Tell him everything, he'll probably tell everyone else'.

'Oi! Yug's are friend. I'm sure he's good at keeping secrets'.

'Sure, that's what everyone says'.

'Oh, I get it' I said interrupting 'You're worried I was going to tell someone about you being vampires'.

'Yeah, we had to have been careful in case you were someone different to who you were'.

'I would never tell anyone, I promise. I'd kill myself before telling anyone'.

'It's alright Yug' Joey reassured and put his hand on my shoulder 'We trust you, even if one doesn't'.

'Hey!' Kaiba spat 'At least I'm being sensible!'

'We are too! Friends trust each other, and if you've got a problem with that join Yami in he attic'.

Kaiba glared at Joey before he left the room and a door slammed.

'Don't worry about him' Joey reassured 'He's probably gone to his study to calm down'.

'Actually. About Yami…'

'Yug, it's best if you don't give him the attention he craves, it will only make him worse'.

'Are you sure. Maybe if I talk to him…'

'Yug. It won't do no good, we know what we are doing'.

'Okay. But…do you have like…superpowers or something?'

Joey laughed 'No. We're almost normal'.

'"Almost"?'

'We have an incredible strength and are incredibly fast, and we are basically better then everyone else'.

'Not very vain then are you?' I joked.

Joey laughed and took another slice of pizza as well as I did.

'So can you like pick up things heavier then yourself?'

'Yeah, we could pick this house up if we wanted to'.

'Why don't you then?'

'It'll take forever to attach all the pipes and everything again'.

'Oh. But you could do it?'

'Of course. It's not like we haven't done it before'.

'So, is it hard trying to be normal?' I questioned as I took another slice of pizza.

'Sometimes' Tea replied as she took another slice 'But we can be our normal selves at home'.

'By normal you mean…?'

'Well, we have to invent something don't we to amuse ourselves'.

'What? Like games?'

'Yeah, we need to pass the time away'.

'I love games' I said happily 'Can you show me them?'

'Yeah' Joey stretched his arms up 'I can show you one'.

'Oh cool, what is it?'

'It's called biting Yugi'.

Joey wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer, I could feel his mouth on my neck, but instead of it hurting it actually tickled. I started laughing, until I started laughing really bad.

'Joey!' I strained through my laughs 'Stop! You're tickling me!'

Joey let go of me, and I moved off of him, trying to breath normally again.

'I'm not going to ask what the hell you was doing'.

I looked up and Kaiba stood at the door, his arms crossed over his chest and watching us. I looked away and rubbed my neck.

'We was just having some fun' Joey growled.

'Yeah, that's what everyone says. They usually regret one-night stands'.

'I am not trying to flirt with Yugi!'

'Sure, it didn't look indecent did it'.

'Kaiba! Are you asking for a fight!'

'P-Please, you two' I calmed 'You shouldn't fight over something so silly'.

Kaiba glared at me but turned around.

'You're right. I should leave you two lovers'.

'Kaiba!'

Kaiba walked away again and Joey glared at where he once stood.

'That bastard. Who says I'm gay!?'

'Um…Joey, you had to admit, you kinda did look like you was coming onto Yugi' Tea said.

Joey turned around and glared at her 'What?'

'Well, it would look alright if I had done it, but you to do it looked very strange'.

'God. What do people have against gay people? If I was gay, you'd be dead for insulting me'.

'Joey. We wouldn't care if you was gay, we like teasing you'.

Joey crossed his arms over his chest and looked away and pouted.

'I can't believe you're having a conversation like this' I said with a nervous laugh. They looked at me, in a plain kind of way.

'Sorry' Tea apologised 'We didn't know you were offended'.

'What? No, it's just…most people don't talk about it freely like you do'.

'Yeah, well, we don't really keep a boundary between any of us, so we talk about anything openly'.

'You're not…you know…'

They stared at me before bursting out laughing, Joey wiped away some tears as he sat up, and Tea held her middle.

'I'm…sorry?' I apologised.

'Don't be. Don't worry, we aren't gay, I definitely like girls' Joey reassured.

'And I definitely have an interest in men' Tea reassured.

'What about Kaiba?'

Joey stared up in thought 'Hmm, don't know. I couldn't see him in the arms of some girl. Then again I couldn't see him with a man. Perhaps if there was someone that looked like him and was him in everyway then maybe, but I couldn't see it happening'.

'And Yami?'

They stared at me blankly 'Yami wouldn't get close to anyone anyway, so he won't date anyone'.

'But why is he like the way he is now?'

'We don't know. He just hates humans for some reason, he won't tell us and he's dangerous'.

'Maybe he'd tell me?'

'Yugi. I don't want you to get hurt again, so promise me, you won't ever go in that attic again with him alone'.

'But I-'

'Promise'.

I stared up at Joey. He really wanted me to promise him this one thing, and even I knew how serious it was, after the attack I received from Yami. I smiled up at him reassuringly.

'Sure. I won't go in there again'.

He smiled back at me and rubbed the top of my head.

'Only if you show me some more games you play' I persisted, Joey laughed and sat up.

'Another I've just made up is called Vampire hide and seek'.

'Oh, what do I do?'

'You have to hide and I'll find you, but because I'm a vampire I'll find you quicker, so hid good'.

'Okay'.

I got up from the sofa and ran to the door.

'Don't cheat too much' I warned and ran up the stairs.

Joey and me played some games with me, though some he said some were a little too extreme for me and would show me them another time. It was pretty late by the time I had to get home, Kaiba had willing to drive me home whereas Joey and Tea had to stay back at their home. I sat in the front with Kaiba in silence. We hadn't spoke a word to each other, I looked out the window watching the scenery pass us.

'Yugi' I looked up at Kaiba, but he still focused on the road 'You know I won't like the idea of you knowing about us'.

'Kaiba, I promise I won't tell anyone'.

'You'd better, otherwise I won't take no delay in killing you'.

'Y-You would kill me?'

'Of course. I would do anything to protect myself and Tea and Joey' Kaiba turned to look at me 'But I can see immediately that you won't, I think I can trust you'.

I smiled a little and Kaiba faced the road again.

'Kaiba, I want to know…Yami, he called you Seto, is that another name or something'.

'Kaiba is my surname' Kaiba explained 'Seto is my first name, but I prefer to be called Kaiba'.

'Oh, just wondering…'.

'Yugi, what did the others tell you about Yami?'

'Only that he wants to kill innocent people for some reason. And you have to keep him locked up in the attic. Why?'

'That should be all you should know. Yami is…lets say perilous. I would not doubt his moves for anything else, and I strongly suggest you forget everything about him, and that he exists'.

'Why does everyone want to hide him?' I questioned 'If I could maybe talk to him then maybe he-'

Kaiba stopped the car and grabbed my arm so I looked directly at him.

'Yugi. Being with him is dangerous! Stay away if you know what's good for you'.

'K-Kaiba, you're hurting me'.

He looked down at his hand that was wrapped tightly round my arm, he quickly let go of it and held the wheel.

'Are you getting out or not?'

I looked out the window to realise I was back home already.

'Y-Yeah' I undid my seatbelt and got out the car quickly 'See you tomorrow at school'.

I shut the door and Seto started to car back up and drove away. I looked at my arm where he held it and there was a red mark, tracing out where he had held me.

"If anyone I should look out for, it's probably you".

I opened my front door and took off my shoes.

'I'm back grandpa!' I called out. I hurried to the living room where my grandpa sat reading a newspaper.

'Oh, Yugi, how was your day?' He asked.

'Great' I replied and sat down 'We played games and had a good lunch. Their house was amazing as well'.

He chuckled a little 'Sounds like you like your new friends'.

'I do. I think we'll be friends for a while'.

He smiled at me but then it quickly turned to concern 'Yugi, what did you do to your arm?'

I looked down at the red mark that had grown a vivid red colour.

'Oh, it's nothing' I said as I hid it 'Just fell over that's all'.

My grandpa looked at me before turning back to his newspaper.

'Grandpa?'

'Yes'.

'If someone, let's say, hates everyone else what would you do?'

'Don't know' He answered 'Why does he hate everyone else?'

'I don't know. They wouldn't say'.

'"They"?'

'W-What I mean is…J-Joey has another brother. But he doesn't go to my school, because he truly hates people, and I met him, and I thought if I could talk to him it might help, but they wouldn't let me near him, and I just wondered if I should still persist or not'.

My grandpa let out another chuckle and turned a page in the paper.

'You always look for the good in people' He chuckled 'You did that when you was little'.

'Then maybe I'm wrong to look for the good in him then'.

'There is nothing wrong about it Yugi. It's just your way of finding the good in people which everyone does. And you seem to bring it out'.

'So, do you think I should try to talk to him?'

'Perhaps you should study the situation a little more carefully, then make a decision'.

'Yeah…that sounds good'.

I continued to fill my grandpa with the details, excluding the vampire part and when I got attacked, but everything else I told him about until there was nothing else to tell. And when that happened I was tired and I went to bed, falling asleep thinking about my new friends.

****************************End of chapter 3********************************

Me: 'So wow, thigs are getting a little anticipating'.

Diao nods head.

Me: 'I don't think we'll see the last of Yami here'.

Agil: 'Review please, and stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	4. Chapter 4

Diao: 'How was quizilla?'

Me: 'Don't ask'.

Agil: 'It…kinda didn't let her put her stories up for some reason'.

Diao: 'Oh'.

Chapter 4: Sleepover

'What?' I asked.

'A sleepover' Joey repeated to me 'What do ya think?'

It had been another week since I had known them, we got on a little more better since I had known their secret, and I kept my promise to not to tell anyone about it. It was Friday and we sat at our usual table eating our lunch, well mostly me, everyone else tried to avoid the food as best as they could.

'I guess it's alright' I replied.

'Joey. Making rash decisions again' Kaiba warned.

'So what? I think Yugi deserves a sleepover, if it's cool with you though'.

'Sure' I replied happily 'But when?'

'Let's make it… how about tonight?'

'Tonight?'

'Sure, we could go to school tomorrow together, and we can watch horror movies and stuff'.

'I don't need to watch a scary movie, I'm in one' Joey laughed and rubbed my head 'But, I need to ask my grandpa first'.

'Sure. I'll come over your house with you today and help'.

'Eh? There's no need for that Joey, I'll be fine'.

'No worries, besides I've always wanted to see your room anyway'.

'Well…okay'.

Joey rubbed my head and ate a bit of his lunch, though he didn't seem to like it much.

After school, we split from each other. Tea and Kaiba went back to their house to get things sorted for me, and Joey came with me to my house. He seemed very excited, reminded me of a little puppy. He looked at each house that we passed curiously.

Joey rushed ahead of me when we reached my house and stood gazing up at my house, I think it was in amazement, I wasn't too sure. He acted like he had never seen my house before.

'You're house is really small' He said as I caught up with him.

'We all don't have big houses like yours Joey' I joked as I opened the front door.

'I know. I guess I expected something different'.

I took off my shoes at the front door and headed to the living room where sure enough my grandpa was. Sitting in the chair, and reading a newspaper.

'Oh, Yugi, how was school?' He asked.

'It was good. Actually grandpa I want to ask you something'.

'Go ahead'.

'Hey, Yug's grandpa!' Joey cheered as he joined me by my side.

'Well hello' My grandpa greeted back, sitting up when Joey moved by.

'Grandpa, this is Joey. One of my friends'.

'Nice to finally meet you then'.

'Grandpa, this may be kinda sudden, but can I have a sleepover at Joey's tonight?'

'Tonight?' I nodded my head 'But you have school tomorrow'.

'I'll go with Joey. Please'.

'Alright, alright, I'll allow it this time'.

'Thanks grandpa'.

I headed up stairs and Joey was right behind me. He followed me to my room, and I started to pack the things I needed into my school bag, seeing as it was the first thing I thought would carry my stuff and without effort to take it back to Joey's. Joey looked around my room, opening draws to my desk.

'You're room is kinda weird' He said 'I thought this was the attic outside'.

'It was, but we changed it so it's my room now'.

'Bet you can see the moon from through there' Joey looked through my window that was on the slope.

'Yeah, I guess I haven't noticed it much' I put away the last of my things and put my bag on my shoulder 'Let's go then'.

Joey followed me as I went back down the stairs to the door again. My grandpa was there waiting for me.

'You be careful Yugi' He advised as I put on my shoes.

'Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow grandpa'.

Me and Joey left and I waved to my grandpa until I could no longer see him and we walked back to Joey's.

When we got there, Kaiba was in another moody because of Joey so he was hiding in his study, Tea had started with dinner but told us my room was ready. I questioned what she meant and then Joey showed me where I was staying tonight.

'I have my own room?' I questioned as I stood in it. It was about the same size as my room back at home, there was a bed, a bedside cabinet and a wardrobe.

'Yeah. What? Don't you like it?' Joey asked upset.

'No, I just thought the least I'd would be a sleeping bag, not a room'.

'If you want a sleeping bag, we can arrange that too'.

'You don't have to, seeing you put so much effort into this'.

'Actually, none at all'.

I put my bag on the floor and sat on what would be my bed for the night. It was soft and I already could tell I was going to enjoy it.

'Oi, Yugi, we got a movie as well' Joey added with a grin.

'You was serious then?'

'Of course. But if you get scared, I could protect you'.

'Thanks, but I'll be fine'.

Joey sniggered and I got up from my bed.

For the rest of the evening, me and Joey played games with each other while we waited for dinner to be served. Kaiba would come out of his study every now and then, but when he saw us playing a different game each time he sighed and continued on to wherever he was going. By the time it got dark, me and Joey was looking out of the window. It had started raining and there was a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

'Who needs a movie when you have this setting' Joey joked.

'Yeah, I didn't think it was going to rain tonight' I said as I gazed up at the dark clouds.

'I'm going to have a hard time sleeping'.

'Can't sleep when it rains?'

'Yeah. It's just noisy, I'm sure Kaiba and Tea are the same'.

'The same about what?'

We turned around and Tea stood behind us.

'Rain keeps you awake doesn't it?' Joey asked.

'No. I fall asleep much quicker actually. By the way dinner's ready' Tea said.

'Alright'.

Tea walked off, presumably to find Kaiba and me and Joey went to the dinning room to eat our dinner. After we finished our dinners we sat down and watched the movie, there was a T.V. in the living room this time and I questioned why they had one now and not before but Joey just answered "Wasn't anything good on T.V." To which I thought "Still strange".

We stayed up most of the night watching the movie. Kaiba left early claiming he had things to do, so it was just me, Tea and Joey. Joey and Tea appeared alright during the movie, Joey even laughed at some parts, whereas I was sitting still trying to tell myself it was just a movie.

By the time I had actually got to bed, it was late. I laid in my bed, still frightened by the movie and tried to reassure myself as I listened to the rain pounding against the window. The thunder had got worse, in fact it became lightning. I wondered how Joey was doing as I was sure it was going to keep him awake. I sighed and turned over in my bed.

"It's nothing but CGI and guys in costumes" I reassured as I closed my eyes.

I opened them again and sat up in my bed. I could hear singing, somewhere in the house.

"I-It's nothing. My imagination" I thought.

But it wasn't. I was as sure as I could be it was real, then I thought of who's voice it sounded like.

"Yami".

I got out of my bed and walked cautiously to my door, I opened it a little and looked down the corridor. It was dark, but I couldn't see anyone down there, so it was safe. I walked down the corridor slowly and with my hand tracing the wall, so I knew exactly where the door to the attic was. I felt the handle and I opened the door.

_promise me, you won't ever go in that attic again with him alone…_

I had promised Joey I wouldn't go into the attic again. They all said Yami was dangerous, but listening to him singing, he sounded more sad then a killer. I looked back down the corridor making sure no one had seen me.

"I'll only talk to him" I thought "He can't reach me if I stand far away enough".

I slowly started my ascend up the familiar dark stairs until I reached the top. I heard the crack of thunder before I opened the door and looked in. Yami had stopped singing and I heard the clack of his chains.

'Who's there?' He asked.

I shut the door behind me and switched the light on. Yami hadn't changed from when I last saw him, he stood up against the wall and glared at me before changing it to a smirk.

'Oh, it's you' He said 'What do you want?'

'I just…wanted to talk to you' I answered.

'No chance' He sat down and looked up at me 'Well? What are you still doing here?'

'I-I don't know'.

Yami stared at me, then he grew a grin 'Are you even allowed up here?'

I stayed silent and looked away, but he chuckled.

'I see. If I shout out for Seto, you'd be in big trouble wouldn't you?'

'Y-Yeah'.

'Heh, so I could bribe you to do stuff for me, like…giving me the key'.

I looked up at the key that hung on the wall, the same key that unlocked his chains.

'I-I can't'.

'Fine then' He took in a deep breath.

'No!' He looked at me with a grin 'B-Besides, I could defend myself, saying you asked me to give you the key'.

He stared at me and started laughing 'Guess you aren't dumb as you look'.

I looked down and held my hands together, being with him, it gave me an uncomfortable feeling. And I was sure he knew that.

'Oi, another bribe' I looked up at him as he pointed to something 'Pass me that bucket'.

I looked around and saw a metal bucket, I walked over to it and looked in. There was many large slices of raw meat in it, and blood stained the sides of the bucket.

'I'm hungry, pass it over'.

I looked back at him and held the bucket in my hands. If I got too close, he could hurt me, but if I didn't give him his food he was sure to call Kaiba. I started slowly towards him, and his smile kept growing bigger.

'That's right. A little closer'.

I stopped a few feet away from him, when I was sure he couldn't reach me and put the bucket down on the floor.

'Yugi, I can't reach it' I looked back up at him and pushed the bucket a little closer 'A little more'.

I pushed the bucket again and it was just near the tips of his fingers, he still couldn't reach it, but by pushing it closer I would be putting myself in risk. I closed my eyes and pushed the bucket closer before quickly moving away. Yami chuckled and pulled the bucket until it sat next to him, he dug out a slice of meat and bit into it, I winced as it looked pretty horrifying from where I sat.

'You're very cautious, aren't you?'

'Th-They said you don't like humans' I looked up at him but he continued eating 'Wh-Why is that?'

He glared at me but bit into his meat again.

'They disgust me' He said 'They think they're so powerful, and oh so great. Look at who's great now. I could easily wipe every human on the planet and then I'll be the one laughing, not humans'.

He looked at me and sniggered 'And I'll start with you'.

I swallowed hard as he chuckled and finished his slice of meat.

'We-We aren't all bad' I said.

'Yeah? What makes you special?'

'I-I don't think I'm special, I-I just think you can't base other people to what might of happened to you'.

'Yeah, that's what they said'.

Yami took another slice of meat and ate it, I watched him, it pained me to do so. But Yami was more complex then I first thought, he didn't hate people, he wanted them to be close to him. I crawled closer to him as he ate and, shakily, put my hand on his arm.

He turned to me when he realised my touch but we just stared at each other in silence. I smiled a little, but I was sure it was out of nervousness then anything else.

'I-I can be-your friend'.

He stared at me before he smirked. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him as I struggled to get him off of me.

'You are so dumb' He chortled and pulled me closer.

'No!'

I tried my best to fight him off, but he neared closer to my neck. I finally gave him a push and he let go of me, I stumbled back and I hit the opposite wall, I slid down it as I held my head. It ached badly, but I was sure I was alright.

'Finally' I looked up at Yami as he pulled out a pipe nearby 'I've waited for something like this'.

He bent the top of the pipe so it made a hook and moved it towards me. I covered myself, but I felt nothing, I managed to be brave enough and look between my arms. Yami wasn't reaching for me, but for something next to me. I looked at the end of the pipe, he had hooked the key which must've fallen down when I hit the wall and was going to set himself free. I got up and grabbed the end of the pipe and pulled it back to me and Yami was pulling it to himself, we were both pulling as hard as we could.

'Get off!' He growled at me.

'No!'

He shook me off and brought the pipe closer to him and removed the key from it. He started to unlock the chain around his wrist, but I quickly got up and grabbed his hand that he held the key in.

'Let go Yugi!' He growled at me.

'No!' I tried to get the key out of his hand as hard as I could. But someone as weak and defenceless as me couldn't match up to someone like him.

In a matter of seconds, Yami had me pushed up against the wall by my shoulders, the chain that was once round his wrist hung limply down the wall. I stared up in fear as Yami licked his lips.

'Well, I did say you was going to be the first' He chuckled as he moved closer to my neck.

'No Yami!' I pleaded 'Don't do this!'

'Oh?' He licked the side of my neck and I shivered from it's cold touch 'And why not?'

I closed my eyes as tears were starting to roll down them and I was breathing large amounts of air. I was going to die, die in the hands of a psychopathic vampire. I could feel his teeth on my skin and I had to think of something quickly.

'I-I will love you' Yami flinched and stopped where he was 'I'll love you, like I love Joey, and Tea, and Kaiba. I'll love you just like my friends'.

'Stop it'.

'Yami. I-If you bite me. You will miss out on it, you won't know what it's like-'.

'I said stop it!'

He threw me to the floor and I whimpered in pain as I looked up at him. He glared down at me and he as breathing as heavily as I was.

'Stop talking about this love crap, it's pissing me off' He growled, I looked up at him in fright as another flash of lightning lit the room.

He held his head and hit the wall, he looked really angry and I was worried about what he would do.

'You just think…you can "love" me? You people say the same thing over and over…You don't even know the meaning of the word'.

'Yami'.

'You all make me sick!'

Yami picked up a chair that was near him, I covered my head with my arms but he didn't chuck it at me. There was a smashing noise, I looked up and the window was broken. The rain was spitting in and the wind was blowing around.

Yami turned to me and grinned at me.

'See you around Yugi' He said 'I'll thank you some other time'.

He jumped on the glass and he fell threw the window. I ran up to the window and looked through it as I tried to see where Yami was, but all I could see was the chair, even when lightning flashed.

'What's going on?'

I turned around right as Joey, Kaiba and Tea opened the door. They looked at the lifeless chain and then to me at the broken window.

'Yugi! Where's Yami!?' Joey asked.

'He-He jumped through' Kaiba pushed me aside and looked out of the window 'I-I tried to stop him'.

'I thought we told you not to come up here!' Kaiba growled and grabbed my arm again 'And now he's missing!'

'Kaiba!' Kaiba turned to look at Joey 'We can't dawdle over arguing now. We have to find Yami, before he does anything serious'.

Kaiba quickly glared at me and let me go. They hurried out of the attic and I followed them to the front door, I watched as they put their shoes on.

'Okay, Tea, you take the south side of the town' Kaiba ordered 'Joey, you take the east side, and I'll take the west side. He couldn't have gone too far'.

'Wh-What about me?' I asked stutteringly.

'Yugi, you stay here. He's far too much for you to cope on your own. You'll be safer here'.

Kaiba opened the door and he and Tea headed out in the rain.

'Wait for us to come back' Joey said 'Don't worry. We'll get him'.

He shut the door and everything was painfully silence, only the thunder and the rain broke it. I became nervous and I looked around me, though the light was on and I could see everything around me as clearly as I could, I started to fear about Yami's whereabouts. I quickly locked the front door but I felt silly in doing so.

"But he's somewhere around the town" I reassured "I'm safe here".

I sighed, trying to calm myself down and I walked to the kitchen, I flipped the lights on and poured myself a drink. I stood in the middle of the room drinking it down.

'I'm safe' I reassured before taking another sip.

The was a flash of lightning and I dropped the glass as it smashed to the floor, there was banging and my heart raced to a million miles an hour. I tried to calm myself down and I looked out into the corridor, there was the banging again, but it sounded clearer and I knew what it was.

'J-Just the door' I chuckled nervously and started my way up the stairs again. The door to the attic banged continuously to the movement of the wind, everyone was so hurried on getting out and finding Yami, they forgot to shut the door. I quickly shut it and sighed again.

'I'm safe' I repeated.

The lights flickered until it went completely dead. I stared at the darkness around me as my heart started beating faster and faster by the second.

"Flash light. In my room".

I put my hand on the wall and I traced my way back to my room, I opened the door and searched through the cabinet before I felt something close to the torch. I flashed it on and off a couple of times to make sure it was working, and I kept it on as I tried my lamp, but that was definitely dead with everything else.

'I'm sure Joey could fix it or something' I said to myself.

I tensed up as there was a long squeak from the floorboards, I turned nervously around and shone my light at my door.

'I-It's nothing' I reassured and opened my door, I looked down the corridor but nothing was there, I was getting too paranoid very quickly.

'I'll just…stay in my room'.

I shut the door and backed into my room until I sat on my bed, I kept the torch in my hand as I started to nervously shake. There was another flash of lightning as I looked out of my window.

'I hope…They'll find Yami in time' I said quietly to myself.

'Or maybe not'.

I turned around right as a hand wiped across my mouth and pushed me down on the bed. I dropped the torch as it swung around on the floor, it finally stopped as it shone towards my bed, making it easier to see Yami on top of me.

'Hello again Yugi' He teased 'Did you miss me?'

I tried to hit him, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pinned it on the bed.

'Naughty, naughty' He pinned my other arm to the bed sheets and I started to cry 'Awww, the baby's crying'.

'Please Yami' I pleaded 'Don't kill me'.

'Why not? Because you'll "love" me? You're going to have to do a lot better then that to stop me'.

He neared closer towards me and I cried even harder as the tears started to become streams.

'I'll-I'll do anything you want'.

'How about being my victim?'

'Anything but that'.

'Typical' He moved closer and kissed my neck, I shivered as it felt like ice piercing my skin and breaking it apart 'I haven't toyed with a person for a long time. So I might amuse myself this once'.

He moved towards my neck and he start to suck on it, really hard, almost close to biting.

'Please' I begged through my tears 'Stop'.

'You taste really nice' He said as he licked my neck again 'I think I'm going to enjoy you'.

I could feel his teeth on my neck and I gave my last tears a run before I died. I hoped I would at least die wuickly and painless.

There was a loud banging and Yami stopped where he was and I remained quiet.

'Yug. Why's the door locked?' I heard Joey's voice call as he knocked again.

'They're back' Yami sat up but kept me still pinned 'I'll just have to kill you quicker'.

'No, Yami! I-If you kill me, they'll know something is wrong, then they'll come for you. D-Do you think you could escape them?'

Yami looked at me then back at the door as Joey knocked even harder. He was thinking it over, I had a chance to do something. I looked back at the lamp, if I could reach it...

I quickly broke my arm out of Yami's grip, picked up the lamp and smashed it against Yami's head. He let go of me and I quickly got up from the bed and ran down the corridor to the stairs. Joey was still knocking on the front door.

'Yug? Where are you?' He continued to ask through the door.

I stood at the top of the stairs.

'Joey!'

'Yug?'

'Joey! Yami's in here!'

'Open the door Yugi!'

I ran down the stairs knowing I needed to get to safety and that Yami could be right behind me very soon. But in my haste I tripped on one of the steps, I felt every pain as I fell down each step and landed at the bottom in pain.

*****************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Me: 'Heh, I'm going to be mean and leave it there for a long time'.

Diao: 'You can be quite a b*tch at times can't you?'

Me: 'Hey, suspense is the mix in many stories'.

Agil: 'Review! And Vann might consider letting it up earlier and please stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: 'I decided to put anyone out of their torture and put up the next chapter of this. Gomen if any of you were getting impatient, but…that's kinda what I wanted'.

Diao: 'Lots of fights in this isn't there?'

Me: 'Oh yeah! And I've finally sorted Téa's name out! Yes! Result!'

Chapter 5: The vampire hunt.

'Yugi! Yugi what's going on!?' I heard Joey's desperate voice call out.

I groaned and rubbed my head. I had fallen at least half way down the stairs, and laid in a heap at the bottom. I sat up but cried in pain as I did. Something in my body hurt like hell.

'Yugi!?' Joey repeated.

'It hurt' I pathetically answered as I sat up against the wall 'I think my leg is broken'.

'Hang on Yugi' Téa called to me 'I'll unlock the door'.

I heard scrapping and I could guess she was pick locking it. There was a flash of lightning and I looked to the top of the stairs, before the light faded away I saw Yami's shadow standing at the top of the stairs. I began to panic and Téa was taking her time, I had to let them know about Yami.

'Joey! Yami is-!'

Yami put his hand over my mouth and shook his head at me. I stared up in fear as he grinned at me.

'Yugi! What's going on in there?! Téa, can't you go faster?!'

'I'm trying!'

Yami stared at me and I felt my heart beating faster, I just wanted Joey and the others to save me before Yami did something.

'Ssshhh' Yami hushed me and took his hand away from my mouth and stood up, towering over me 'Oh dear, looks like you had a bit of an accident'.

Yami stepped on my leg. My broken one. I screamed out in pain and tried to get him off of my leg, but he was much more stronger then me.

'Yugi!? Yugi! What's wrong!?' Joey called to me 'Téa!'

'Alright!'

Yami bent down to my level again and he was so close to my neck. I wanted to call out to Joey, I wanted to beg Yami not to kill me, but I couldn't do any of the sort. I was beyond scared by now.

'Yugi!'

I opened my eyes. The front door had opened and Joey lunged at Yami, pulling him off of me and starting a fight between the two. Téa and Kaiba rushed to my side.

'Yugi, are you alright?' Téa asked me.

'T-Téa'.

I broke down in tears and hugged her close to me.

'Téa, you help Joey with Yami, I'll take Yugi to a hospital'.

'Right'.

Téa let go of me and tried her best to hold Yami back from Joey, it looked more like a fight to the death from where I was. Kaiba picked me up in his arms and I yelped as the sudden pain from my leg hurt badly.

'Don't worry, you'll be alright' Kaiba reassured.

I put my arms around him and cried into his shoulder as he carried me out into the heavy rain, he put me in the backseat of the car-to which I gave another yelp of pain-and Kaiba got on the road again.

'Try and keep your leg still Yugi' Kaiba advised me as we got on the main road.

It wasn't something I really wanted to do. I knew my leg was fragile if it moved or got touched, I couldn't imagine what my leg was like on the inside due to Yami's torture.

Kaiba pulled over some time later and opened the backdoor as he picked me up again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me through the front of the hospital.

At the desk, there was a man by the front desk. He wore a white coat and looked very smart, I prayed he was a doctor. He looked up as a wet Kaiba carrying little me walked in, he immediately walked up to us.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'It's him. He's broken his leg' Kaiba explained.

'Right. Hang on' The man ran off and grabbed a stretcher, Kaiba laid me down on it and I winced in pain from my leg 'Right then, you're safe with me'.

I looked back at Kaiba as the doctor wheeled me away.

After a lengthily ordeal of tests and an X-ray, they finally plastered my leg up and told me how my leg was, though I could guess on my own how bad it could be. Kaiba was kind enough stay with me for a while and called my grandpa, but that was short-lived as he explained he should check up on how the "situation" was going, and left. I sat and waited for my grandpa to come.

'Are you sure you're alright Yugi?' My grandpa persisted.

'Yes grandpa, I'm fine' I reassured for the fifteenth time. He was only worrying about me, I would be upset if he didn't.

'So how did it happen?'

'I…err…fell down the stairs' I lied-sort of 'I wanted to get some milk, but the lights went out…I just tripped'.

'You should be more careful' He rubbed my head and I smiled 'So what did the doctor say?'

'He said I have an commuted fracture' I explained 'I'll have to stay in hospital for a while longer, then rest up at home for a few weeks before going back to school'.

'Well…at least it isn't anything serious'.

'Serious? I broke my leg, I think that is serious'.

'No, I mean, you didn't crack your head or anything did you?'

'Suppose not'.

Grandpa stayed with me for a long time. There was times he dropped off in the chair next to me and woke up with a startle, so in the end I told him to go home, and in the end he gave up and did as I said. I laid in my hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep, I didn't even know how the others were. Could Yami defeat them all in one go? I hoped not, would he resist to kill me here? He didn't seem like the type who would care where he was to kill me.

'Hey'.

I looked up and Joey stood at the door, dressed in some casual clothes. He walked up to me and looked at my plastered leg.

'How you doing?' He asked.

'I'll get some weeks of school' I said 'So that's cool'.

Joey nodded his head and looked away 'Not much of a friend am I?'

'Joey…it isn't your fault'.

'It is. I should've smashed the door down and saved you, then you wouldn't be in this mess'.

'Joey' I put my hand on his arm and smiled 'I don't blame you'.

'Tch. You are one weird guy'.

He rubbed my head and I giggled slightly.

'So…where's Yami?' I asked.

Joey turned serious when I mentioned his name and shuffled a little.

'He's been locked up again' Joey informed 'Why were you in the attic again anyway? Surely you should've learnt from the first time that he's dangerous'.

'I just…wanted to talk with him' I answered as I stared at my white bed sheets 'I-I thought…'

'Yug, Yami ain't worth no speaking to. You can't talk to him, it's just that simple'.

I nodded, but rather dismally. I hoped…I could change Yami, at least a little. I shouldn't have suspected much.

'Anyway. Came to see how you was doing. I'll see you after school tomorrow, yeah?'

'Sure'.

Joey walked to the door but turned instantly back to me 'I hate hospitals'.

'Oh? Why?' I queried.

'Too much blood'.

He smiled and waved at me before he disappeared and I was once again left alone. But this time, I fell asleep quickly with the comfort that Yami couldn't reach me.

*****************************End of chapter 5*******************************

Me: 'Ahh, Yugi was safe after all'.

Diao: 'He'd better be after that long and excruciating wait for such a short chapter'.

Agil: 'What about Yami?'

Me: 'Ah, that's for a later chapter'.

Agil: 'Anyway, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Yes! Review! Lots of reviews!'


	6. Chapter 6

Me: 'So this is a special chapter just for Yugi and Yami'.

Diao: 'Oh I'm sure they're grateful, they'll probably send you a letter or something'.

Chapter 6: Day visits

After I was realised from the hospital, I had to stay in bed for at least two weeks, for the rest of the time I was free to move around with my cast on of course for the rest of the four weeks.

Joey and Téa came to visit. They brought my homework with them and they stayed, talking to me and keeping me company. While I was at school with my broken leg, they went overprotective, Joey more then any of them. He would walk me home to make sure I didn't trip or anything. I knew he was only trying to look out for me, but after a while it became annoying, I was glad when my cast came off. They didn't act so parental over me afterwards.

'Oh yeah, Yug' Joey turned to me as we sat at our table 'We're going on a trip for a while'.

'Oh? A trip?'

'Yeah, just thought I'd tell you if you got worried why we were missing'.

'What kind of trip?'

'Feeding trip' Kaiba replied but looked away instantly.

'You see, we…kinda forgot to feed' Joey explained rather embarrassed 'We got preoccupied with you, we lost track of time'.

'I see. How long will you be gone?'

'About…a week'.

'A week!' I nearly shouted 'Is it bad?'

'What? Nah, nah, nothing like that. We have to hunt further away so we don't have to attract attention to ourselves'.

'Oh, that's okay then'.

'You sure you'll be alright on your own?' Téa asked.

'Sure. At least I'll know you'll be back, right?'

'Of course. We can't really skip town. Too obvious'.

I bit into my sandwich 'What do you hunt?'

'Oh, deer and such' Joey answered vaguely 'Me and Kaiba have contests to see if we can catch bears and stuff'.

'Bears!? That's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt'.

'Don't worry Yug. We'll be fine'.

Joey rubbed my head and we continued our conversations. The next day, they didn't turn up. I presumed they had already left, and I had a week to myself. I sat in class and stared at Joey's empty seats trying to think back to the sarky comments he made that made me giggle. I never realised how quickly I grew lonely. It was about lunchtime the second day they had gone.

I sat by myself at our table. Of course everyone was watching me, it felt much more different with the others here. I sighed and looked back down at my lunch.

'Wonder if Joey or Kaiba has caught a bear yet' I whispered to myself and bit into my sandwich.

Then I had a thought, sadly I could only see if it was true at the end of the day.

I rushed home, quickly got changed into some clothes before heading back out again. I remembered the way to Joey's house perfectly, and soon I had reached the bumpy road leading to the house. I walked up to the front door and held the handle.

"They would've locked it" I thought, but nevertheless, I turned it and it opened before me "Or maybe not".

I let myself in and shut the door behind me. It was so quiet, I wondered if I was the only person in the house.

But then I heard singing. His singing.

Just as I thought, Yami was still here. I looked up the stairs but headed to the kitchen. As many kings had done before I was sure, bearing a gift was the best compromise, and I could think of one gift Yami would like. I opened the fridge door, but it was merely normal food. Then I remembered the cellar they had. I opened the door and carefully went under. I saw another fridge and no doubt the meat buckets were kept in there, tons of them, or at least twenty or more. I picked one up and quickly headed back to the surface, to the stairs and stood at the attic door. I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking up into the darkness.

I could hear Yami's singing clearer as I walked towards him. It was different then the song I heard him sing before. Back then, it sounded like a lullaby, but this song I could easily distinguish as "You spin me right round". I wouldn't think Yami was into those kind of songs, but everyone has a different side to them.

I opened the door and Yami stopped singing, I flipped the light switch on and we stared at each other.

'Oh, you' Was all he said and continued to hum the song.

'I-I brought you food' I held the bucket up and he looked back at him.

'Give me the food' He ordered.

'Why?'

'Why?' Yami repeated 'Because I said so, now give it to me!'

I kept the bucket in my hand and Yami chuckled.

'What do I have to do then?' He asked amused.

'I want you to say please' Yami scowled and looked away 'I won't give it to you unless you ask nicely'.

'Oh, please then'.

'I suppose that'll do'.

I walked up to him and handed him the bucket of meat. He snatched it out of my hands and began to eat the meat inside.

'Stupid Seto think he can starve me' Yami muttered as he bit into another piece of meat.

'They were starving you?'

Yami glared at me.

'Why are you still here?' He questioned.

'I want to talk with you'.

'No chance. Go away, before I hurt you again'.

'I'm not scared of you'.

Yami looked at me and laughed 'I broke your leg, tried to kill you, and tricked you, and you have the guts to say you're not scared of me'.

I shrugged my shoulders 'It's the truth'.

Yami looked back down at his bucket and placed it carefully on the floor. Then he lunged at me, but he was out of reach, by a centimetre. He tried so desperately to reach me with his spare hand, but I just stood there, watching his hand.

'Damn you!' He stood back against the wall 'I would've gotten you if I wasn't chained up'.

'I see'.

I walked closer to Yami and looked up at him 'Is this better?'

Yami stared at me surprised, but he grinned and I was pushed up against the wall.

'You stupid idiot' Yami chuckled as he moved nearer to my neck.

'Go ahead' I encouraged 'Bite me, I don't care'.

Yami stopped and looked at me in the eyes, but he sighed and threw me on the floor.

'You ain't fun if you don't scream' He muttered and continued to eat the meat.

'Lets talk Yami' I said as I stood up.

'No. Go away'.

'I won't leave until we have a chat'.

Yami sighed and looked at me 'How's your day?'

'It was pretty lonely at school' I answered.

'It was supposed to be rhetorical'.

Yami sat down and continued to eat the meat. I sat down where I stood and traced the line of the floorboards underneath me.

'I heard you singing' I said 'Do you like singing Yami?'

Yami ignored me and continued to eat his meat. I looked around the attic trying to think of another conversation to start.

'Yami, you never actually told me why you hate people. Will you tell me now?'

'You just don't understand go away do you?' Yami glared at me, but I simple stared back.

'Why won't you tell me?' I continued to question 'Is it because you think I might hurt you if I knew?'

'Shut up!'

Yami threw the empty bucket at me, it hit me in the stomach and I held it as it hurt quite bad.

'I may not be able to reach you, but I can sure as hell throw things at you'.

'What will you throw at me next then?'

Yami looked around, only to realise there was nothing in his reach he could grab.

'I find something at the time' He said and quickly turned away, but looked back up at me 'You're really staying?'

'I'm not leaving yet. I told my grandpa I'd be back much later'.

Yami imitated me and faced the wall again. I felt my chest shaking, and I started to laugh openly, Yami of course did not fail to notice this.

'What are you laughing about?' Yami asked.

'Sorry' I apologised as I wiped away a tear 'I was laughing at you…You were so funny, I just…'

I continued laughing and Yami stared at me confused.

'Stop laughing! It wasn't supposed to be funny!'

'I know'.

I calmed myself down and took a few deep breaths before acting normal again.

'Sorry. I thought that was really funny'.

'Humph, I didn't really think it was'.

'It was Yami. I think you can be really funny if you put your mind to it'.

'Doubtful'.

'Don't you see Yami'.

'See what?'

'We've just started a conversation'.

'We have?'

'Yes.

Yami looked away and stared at his feet. I moved a little closer and smiled.

'Yami, you like music?' I asked.

'Only what I've heard' Yami answered 'I don't really get to listen to any music, I only hear the music they play downstairs and Joey's terrible singing'.

I chuckled and got out my mobile from my pocket 'I don't know if you'll like any of these songs, and they aren't very well recorded, but you can listen to them if you want'.

I skidded my phone to Yami and he picked it up and observed it.

'It's changed from the last time I saw them' He muttered as he played with my phone.

'When was the last time you saw a mobile?'

'Couple of years I guess. Big, heavy things'.

'I see'.

Yami pressed a button and a song started to play. I watched Yami's expression as he listened carefully to the song.

'What is this song?' He asked me.

'Evanescence, it's called "Bring me to life"'.

'Kinda depressing song for someone like you, isn't it?'

'I like some of the stuff they do'.

'Figures'.

Yami fiddled with my phone again and put on a different song, I could tell he liked the song, he tapped his foot in time with it and sang along to the chorus.

'You like?' I asked.

'I've heard a couple of times' Yami replied.

Yami continued to sing along with the song and I sat and watched him, Yami had a really good voice, I surprised by it. He didn't really look like the type to enjoy singing, but there he was.

I stayed with Yami for the rest of the afternoon. He was still bitter that I was actually with him, but he played with my phone, playing various songs and we talked a little. That was all I wanted, to connect with Yami, he seemed much more nicer and peaceful after a small chat. But I was sure if I told Joey I had snuck in to talk to Yami, I'd be dead, not to mention breaking and entering.

'I should be going' I said as I looked down at my watch. It was half six, and I was sure grandpa would be worried about me soon. I got my phone back from Yami and pocket it.

'Do you have to go?' Yami asked.

'Yeah, but I promise I'll come and see you after school'.

'What time will that be?'

'About half three or something. Here'.

I took off my wrist watch and handed it to Yami. He observed the pattern around it.

'Then you can tell when I'll be back. Okay? See ya'.

I walked to the door.

'Wait!' I turned around and faced Yami 'If you're coming back, bring me more food, you have to be useful for something'.

'Sure'.

I waved at Yami as I shut the door behind myself and made way to home. Of course grandpa was worried and asked me why I was so long, I gave him a lie but he seemed alright with it.

For the rest of the week, I found myself watching the clock in the classroom, watching it tick slowly. When I got home I quickly got changed and shouted to my grandpa I was going out, and I would run to Joey's house to see Yami, picking up a bucket of meat on the way. During the period of the days, Yami seemed to change little by little. He talked more openly about things to me each day, and he questioned me when I talked about school and such. Of course he asked to see my phone so he could listen to my music while we talked, so I tried to get more different songs to record to vary them out for him, but Yami didn't seem to mind what they were.

It was the last day of Joey and the others trip. They would be back the next day as it was over a week, Yami had picked up on this and he sat quietly as he listened to my music once more.

'I guess this will be the last time I'll see you' Yami said dismally as he played a slow song.

'I don't know. Maybe I can sneak up here a couple of times'.

Yami smiled lightly but turned back to my phone.

'How was school?' He asked.

'Boring as ever' I replied and sighed 'I swear they repeat the same things to put us to sleep'.

Yami chuckled and changed the song, I yawned but tried to cover it up with my hand.

'You tired?' I nodded as I rubbed my eyes 'You should sleep then'.

'No, I'll be fine'.

Yami smiled lightly again and fiddled with my phone.

'I haven't heard much about you Yami' I said 'Did you have any brothers or sisters?'

'No. I don't think so'.

'Can't you remember?'

'No. My parents chucked me out, so I might have had brother and sisters, I wouldn't know'.

'Why did they chuck you out?'

Yami glanced at me, but then turned to the phone.

'Yugi, what are your parents like?' Yami asked.

'They were nice. They died when I was very young'.

'Sorry'.

'It's alright. I knew they loved me very much'.

'Hmm, lucky you' I watched Yami as he stared distantly at my phone 'I thought my parents were like that. They encouraged me to do well, and they taught me all sorts of things, they loved me very much, or so I thought. After I became a vampire, they tried to kill me. Stab me, burn me, lots of things, in the end I had to run away from my home, because it was something I feared. I guess parents don't love their children as much as it looks'.

'That's not true' Yami looked up at me as I crawled closer to him 'I'm sure your parents loved you'.

'Tch, yeah, certainly looked like it'.

'Maybe, they were scared at first, realising what you had become. But maybe, they regretted doing what they did. Maybe they even tried to look for you Yami'.

Yami stared at me and I blushed slightly.

'That is…if you know what I mean' I added.

'Yeah' Yami replied 'I know what you mean'.

I smiled at Yami as he smiled back at me. I yawned again, and covered it with my mouth.

'You really should have a sleep' Yami persisted.

'No, I don't want to leave you alone'.

'I don't really care'.

'Maybe there's something in here?' I looked around at the dusty boxes but nothing seemed big enough to carry any bed materials.

'If there was something in here Yugi, I would've been given it a long time ago'.

'Oh'.

I felt my eyes growing heavy, if I wasn't careful I was going to fall asleep where I sat, but I didn't want to leave Yami on his own, I knew how lonely it could get.

I crawled closer to Yami, until I was in touching range, Yami looked up and watched me as I continued to crawl closer until I was very close to Yami. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

'Is this alright?' I asked. Yami stayed silent for a while, and I wondered if he was alright or not.

'Yeah, whatever' He replied. I smiled and closed my eyes.

'Night Yami'.

'It'll be better if you laid backwards' Yami moved me so I sat between his legs and I rested my back against his chest, and my head was rested on his shoulder.

'Will you have a sleep as well Yami?' I asked as I closed my eyes again.

'Don't know'.

I chuckled lightly and snuggled to his body. It felt extremely cold, but it was nice in some weird way. Yami wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

'Have a good sleep Yugi' Yami whispered.

'Thank you' I whispered back.

I must've fallen asleep after that, mainly because I couldn't remember anything after that. Until I woke up some hours later to a familiar voice.

'Téa, go get Kaiba. He has to see this'.

I groaned in my sleep and hugged the cold body close to me as I tried to get some more sleep. But then someone shook my shoulder.

'Yug. Wake up'.

I sighed and opened my eyes wearily. Joey was leaning over me and I smiled weakly.

'Hey Yug, how ya doing?' He asked as I sat up.

'I'm alright' I replied. I looked back at Yami, he was slumped against the wall, his eyes were closed and he still had his arms around me.

'I guess…you don't take our warnings very seriously then do you?' Joey asked jokingly. I shook my head and unwrapped Yami's arms from around me. Téa and Kaiba stood at the attic door and watched me remove myself from the sleeping Yami.

'Sleep well Yami' I whispered to him and followed Joey and the others out of the attic and back down to the living room.

'I thought we made it clear for you _not _to talk to Yami' Kaiba growled. I sat on the sofa between Téa and Joey, Kaiba stood up and glared down at me as I hung my head.

'I just thought…he could use the company' I replied pathetically.

'Yeah, don't burn Yug Kaiba' Joey defended 'I mean, didn't you see. Yugi was practically sitting in his grip and he didn't even try to attack him'.

'He could probably have been waiting for a moment to attack unexpectedly'.

'Or maybe' Téa interrupted 'Yami might be getting along better then we first thought. Perhaps we might see how he does well with walking around and stuff'.

'Yeah, then maybe he can backstab us and go on a killing spree' Kaiba sighed and walked away 'Pointless even trying to change your minds'.

Kaiba left us alone and there was a painful silence for a minute.

'Sorry' I apologised.

'No need Yug' Joey reassured 'You haven't done anything wrong'.

'But…Kaiba's really mad at me'.

'Nah, don't worry about him'.

'That's right Yugi' Téa comforted as she put her hand on my shoulder 'It looks like you've softened Yami up, it might mean he can be around people and trusted with them'.

'That's good'.

'But even so, Kaiba does have a point' Téa continued turning to Joey 'This is the first time Yami has acted like this, we must proceed with caution'.

'Yeah, yeah'.

'Hey'.

We all looked up, Kaiba stood at the door, with a bucket of meat in one hand.

'What's up?' Joey asked.

'Yami. He won't eat unless Yugi brings it to him'.

Kaiba held out the bucket and I got up from the sofa, I took the bucket out of Kaiba's hand and turned back to Joey and Téa.

'I'll be back in a little while' I said and me and Kaiba walked up the stairs and to the attic.

Yami stood against the wall, he looked up as he saw me walking in with the bucket in my hands. Kaiba stood at he door and watched us carefully as I walked closer to Yami.

'Here you go Yami' I said, but he didn't take it 'Yami? What's wrong?'

He didn't say anything but I caught his quick eye movement towards Kaiba, and I saw the problem immediately.

'Kaiba, could you…give us a moment?' I asked politely.

'No chance' Kaiba answered.

'Please'.

Kaiba looked at my face and sighed.

'A moment' He repeated and shut the door behind him. I turned back to Yami and he began smiling again.

'Thanks Yugi' He appreciated 'Whenever he's around it feels like an interrogation to a murder'.

I chuckled as Yami took the bucket off of me, but he put it down aside and turned back to me again.

'Yugi. Can I ask you a favour?'

'Sure' I replied and waited.

'Could you…give me the key?'

'The…key?' I looked back at the key that still hung up on the wall, the one's that unlocked his chains 'I don't know'.

'Please Yugi' Yami begged 'I don't want to hurt you I just' Yami stopped as the chain pulled on his wrist and he couldn't move closer towards me. He sighed and stared back at me 'I just want to move a little bit more'.

I looked at Yami and back to the key. Yami had changed since everyone went on their trip, me and him got on really great, but could I trust him to not attack me?

I moved uncertainly towards the key. I pulled the same box out, stood on it and took the key off it's hook. I walked up to Yami, he held his chain out to me and I looked at him before I slotted the key in and turned it around a few times. At least Kaiba was outside if anything bad happened to me.

The chain fell from Yami's wrist and he wrapped his arms around me.

'Aaahhh!'

Kaiba flew open the door and stared at me and Yami.

Yami had wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly to his cold body, I felt a little silly for yelling out thinking he was going to attack me again.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered to me 'Thank you'.

'I-It was nothing' I said back 'But next time, don't make me jump'.

Yami chuckled as he hugged me tighter and I put my arms around him, I think from now on, I could trust Yami definitely.

*****************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Diao: 'What are you reading?'

Me: 'I got an e-mail from Yami and Yugi'

Diao: anime sweat drop 'S-Seriously?'

Me: 'Yeah, they say thanks for the chapter'.

Diao: '…Okay'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: 'It's time to make some loving in this chapter'.

Diao: 'You're very quick aren't you to get them in a relationship'.

Me: 'Oh that will be a while before anything like that happens'.

Chapter 7: Yami the mechanic

Tea, Joey and Kaiba allowed Yami to wonder around the house after I released him, unfortunately he wasn't allowed out of the house just yet. I felt a little disappointed by that, but Yami reassured me he wasn't ready just yet, so I had to believe him for now.

After school, I would always go round Joey's to talk with Yami. Just telling him how my days was seemed to satisfy his curiosity for a while, I guess telling him about the outside world was as close as he was going to get.

It was at the weekend, Joey and the others went out somewhere and Yami felt lonely so he called me to see if I would come round-I gave him my mobile in case he wanted to talk to me-And so I was sitting in the living room with a Yami sprawled out across a sofa.

'I'm so bored' Yami complained.

'Well Yami, what do you want to do?' I asked.

'I don't know. That's the problem, everything I like doing doesn't seem to fill me. I just feel so…bored'.

'Well. I always take a walk, that's something to do' I covered my mouth as soon as I suggested that and blushed slightly 'Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you'.

'It's not a problem' Yami reassured.

But I could clearly see it was a problem. Yami wanted to be unchained so he could move freely about, but he's only just got a big space to wonder around in, he wasn't really free in a sense. I stood up and Yami looked up at me.

'Where you going?' He asked lazily.

'_We_ are going out' I said and headed to the front door. Yami closely followed me.

'I don't think that's a good idea' Yami defended 'I mean…there are people out there, don't think I won't get tempted'.

'You won't get stronger if you don't try'.

Yami stared at me as I kicked my shoes on and opened the door.

'Come on Yami, let's go out'.

I held out my hand to Yami, he quickly put on his shoes and took my hand.

'I have a bad feeling about this' He muttered as we walked down the road.

We soon reached to the centre of town, there was a lot of people, I kept checking on Yami. He felt really uncomfortable being here, he had his hands in his pockets and he kept breathing in heavily every now and then.

'I said this was a bad idea' Yami said 'Let's go back'.

'Yami' I grabbed his arm and pulled him back 'Come on, I'll hold your hand'.

I held out my hand to Yami, he looked at my hand until he sighed and took it uncertainly.

'For a while' He muttered and we continued to walk down the road.

I pointed out things to Yami and explained what they were, some of the things Yami knew about already but had changed when he last time saw them.

'Yugi' Yami pulled me back by my hand and I looked up at the shop we stood outside 'What is this place?'

'It's a music shop' I replied.

'Sweet'.

Yami pulled me in and we looked around the shop. Yami looked among the different types of CDs that they sold, I pointed out my favourite bands to him and he looked at a few himself.

'Hey' Yami ran up to the counter and I followed closely behind 'I haven't seen one of these in years'.

At the back, on a shelf, sat a dusty old record player. It looked broken, and didn't look like it played very well, but Yami didn't seem to see that part of it.

'Hey, how much is that?' Yami asked the shop assistant. He turned to look at the record player and laughed.

'That thing hasn't played in a long time mate' He answered.

'I see. So how much is it?'

'Your serious? It's so old'.

'Well then it looks like it's for free'.

Yami jumped over the counter and picked it up.

'Hey wait! You can't just take it!'

Yami put a ten pound note on the counter and jumped back over again, the record player still in his hands.

'Not enough?' He put another twenty more pound notes on the counter.

'That'll do. But make a bargain with me first'.

'Yeah, yeah'.

I followed Yami out of the shop as he inspected the record player he had bought.

'Yami that's so old' I said 'It probably doesn't even work anymore'.

'I have a way with electrics and stuff' He smiled at me 'Come on Yugi, I can't wait to fix this'.

We returned back to Yami's house, and he immediately set onto fixing the record player. I sat opposite him and watched him as he fiddled with it's insides with a screwdriver.

'Yami, do you even know how to fix it?' I asked.

'Before I was locked away, I fixed a record player similar to this. I know what I'm doing'.

There was a click and Yami smiled.

'Let's try it' He said excitedly as he flipped it the right way up.

'Do you have a record?' I asked.

'Wait'.

He disappeared out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a record in his hand.

'It's old, but I'm sure it'll do'.

He placed the record gently on the player and the music started. I easily recognise it as "In the mood" My grandpa would go crazy if he heard this song on the radio or something.

'See, it works' Yami said proudly.

'Yeah. Yami the mechanic' Yami smiled and I stood up again 'Come on Yami'.

'What?' He asked as I pulled him up by his hand.

'Let's dance'.

'But…I'm no good at dancing'.

'Neither am I, you don't see me stopping'.

I held his hands and I started to swing them in time with the music. At first Yami was hesitant but he soon started to enjoy himself, and we swung our arms even more. Yami held my hand and twirled me around and I giggled.

'You're a pretty good dancer Yami' I said as he twirled me around.

'I needed to brush up on my skills' He chuckled.

Then he put his arms around my waist and picked me up.

'Yami!' I said flustered 'What are you doing!'

'Spinning you around'.

He spun around on the spot, and I wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't fall, but it was actually fun. I found myself laughing along with Yami. He finally stopped and my head felt really light afterwards, but I didn't mind it.

'That was fun' I giggled.

'Yeah'.

I stared at Yami. I never really took in how beautiful his eyes were. They were so magnificently gorgeous, the heliotrope were so rich that it looked like the light was sparkling off of them. It took me a while to realise Yami was staring back at me like I was to him, and a slight pink colour filled my cheeks.

Someone coughed and we looked around, Joey and Tea leaned on the door watching us, whereas Kaiba just walked past without a care.

'Are we interrupting?' Joey asked with a tone of humour.

'No' Yami quickly put me down and turned off the record player 'We was just dancing'.

'Sure you was'.

Yami blushed heavily and glared at Joey 'Damn I hate you so much!'

Joey smirked and walked in.

'Yugi, Yami hasn't done anything to you has he?' Joey asked.

'N-No, we really were dancing'.

'Oh okay' Joey glanced at the record player on the table 'Where'd you get that?'

'Oh well…we…went and bought it'.

'Wha-?'

'Yami, you went outside?' Téa asked.

'Err…Yeah' Yami replied uncertainly.

'How was it?'

'A little uncomfortable I guess'.

'It'll take a while before you get used to the amount of blood wondering around out there' Joey joked.

'Thanks'.

'Yami, what would you like to do now?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know' Yami replied.

'How about a game?'

'You got an idea for a Game?'

Yugi stood in thought for a minute 'Oh! Hang on!'

Yugi picked up his bag and rummaged around until he brought out a deck of cards.

'How about duel monsters?'

'Duel monsters?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah, it's a card game' Yugi explained 'Do you want to play?'

'How do you-?'

'Here, I'll show you' Joey took his own deck from his drawer and sat down next to Yami, handing him his deck 'It's quite simple when you get used to it'.

'Oh…Okay'.

Joey helped Yami throughout their duel between Yugi, but he still won nevertheless. It was nice to see Yami happy, and treated like a human. It put a smile on Yugi's face.

Later Yugi had to go home, he kicked his shoes on at the front door and Yami watched him.

'Today was fun' Yugi said 'Perhaps we can have another duel again'.

'Sure' Yami put his hands in his pocket 'Yugi…can I ask you something'.

'Sure'.

'Well…I…I want to see more of you'.

'Don't you see enough of me already?'

'No. I…I…want to go to your school!'

Yugi looked surprised 'You want to start going to school?' Yami nodded his head 'What if you can't handle it?'

'I don't care'.

'Well…I don't control you or anything. If you really want to go to school, it's your choice'.

'I do'.

'Well, I guess I'll start seeing you in school then'.

'Yeah' Yami smiled slightly 'I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah. Bye'.

Yugi waved as he walked down the path. Yami shut the door when he couldn't see him and sighed.

'Yami and Yugi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g'.

Yami turned around and glared at Joey 'Shut up, you don't know anything'.

Yami stormed past while Joey grinned.

'I've known you for such a long time Yami' Joey said 'I known you a long time, I know you like a book'.

*****************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'So, Yami is getting a little too involved with Yugi'.

Diao: 'Yeah. Reminds me of me'.

Agil: 'Hey yeah, you got a little too involved with me. Especially after my father died'.

Diao: 'But you were too damn cute, how can I not like you?' Hugs Agil.

Me: 'Stay tuned for the next chapter and review!'


	8. Chapter 8

Me: 'I figured I should try and keep this story up to date as much as the others, I've been kinda abandoning it a little, so the next chapter'.

Agil: 'Will Yami survive?…'

Diao: 'Or will he break?…'

Me: 'On his first day of school'.

Chapter 8-First day of school

It had been a while since Yami admitted to me he wanted to go to school. Joey and Téa helped with all the necessary paperwork and stuff, so within near enough a week it came the day.

Yami's first day of school.

I wasn't sure what to expect, Yami had been good, but I know he was still having trouble with the blood problem. I hope it wasn't too much for him to bear.

Our teacher walked in with Yami following, she stood at her desk.

'Alright everyone, this is Yami, I want you all to make him feel welcome'.

I looked at Yami, he looked so tense and nervous, after all it was going to be his first time interacting with normal people. I just hoped he could survive the day.

The teacher sat him at the back of the class and he kept very quiet, it made me worry during the first few lessons.

"Poor Yami" I thought.

When the first bell for lunch went I immediately went to Yami, same with Joey and Téa.

'How are you Yami?' I asked. He stood up from his desk.

'I need some fresh air' He said.

'I'll come with you'.

We walked out of the class but as soon as we did Yami was pounced by some girls, they hugged his arms.

'Yami, would you like us to show you around?' One girl asked.

'It's so big, we'd hate it if you got lost' Another said.

'Oh please let us'.

Yami looked at each of them before turning to me.

'Yugi' He whined, and I knew that meant help.

'Umm…Me and Yami have to go somewhere' I said as I took his hand 'Sorry. Maybe another time'.

They all started complaining but they let go of his arms and we continued walking until we got to the courtyard. We found a secluded spot underneath a Sakura tree.

Yami leaned against it, hung his head and was taking large breaths in.

'Are you okay Yami?' I asked.

'Yeah' Yami breathed 'Just fine'.

Yami exhaled heavily and sat down next to the tree, I sat down next to him and watched him as he continued to breath heavily.

'Are all the girls crazy like that?' Yami asked.

'They probably like you'.

'Like me? They hardly know me'.

'I think they base things more on appearance then anything'.

'So…I could be a rapist but it wouldn't matter to them because I'm good looking'.

I chuckled 'Yeah. But you have one better'.

'Hmm?'

'You're a vampire, that's worse then any rapist'.

'Is it?'

I looked up at the tree 'Maybe, I don't know yet'.

Yami chuckled and continued breathing heavily.

'Yami if this was too much for you why did you do it?' I asked.

'I don't know. Better then being stuck in that house all day'.

Yami leaned back so he rested on the tree and looked up at the tree.

'I thought they had blossoms' Yami said.

'They do, they come out in the spring time. They'll be back round after the winter'.

'Just my luck. I missed something really nice'.

'There's plenty of things to see in the summer as well Yami'.

'I guess so'.

I looked at Yami and he stared up in thought 'Something on your mind?'

Yami looked at me and smiled.

'I guess…no, it's nothing' Yami quickly said.

'No go on, what is it?'

'I was just wondering. How close could I get to a human, and not bite them'.

'How close?'

'Joey and the others, they don't even get tempted by human blood. But me…I'm the weakling. I was just wondering how close I can get before I get the urge'.

'I see'.

We sat in silence for a few seconds.

'Yugi…can I try it out on you' I turned to Yami 'I promise I won't hurt you'.

I nodded my head and Yami held my arms, he leaned carefully towards me. I closed my eyes as I felt my face heat up.

'You nervous?' Yami asked in a whisper.

'K-Kinda' I replied. I felt Yami's hand being placed on my chest.

'I can feel it'.

I could feel Yami's cold breath on my neck and I instinctively tipped my head to one side so I could feel more of Yami's breath along my skin.

'Yugi…what blood type are you?' Yami asked.

'I-I don't know' I said.

'Whatever it is, it tastes nice'.

I then felt Yami's tongue on my neck and I winced.

'Yami!'

Yami then let me go and I opened my eyes. He sat back normally with his hand over his mouth, like he saw something disgusting.

'I'm sorry Yugi' He apologised 'I…I got carried away'.

I rubbed the side of my neck and looked away.

'At least…I didn't really hurt you'.

I looked back at him and smiled slightly. Then the bell rang and I stood up.

'Come on, next lessons' Yami groaned and stood up as well 'You wanted to come to school, you must obey the rules'.

'I know, but if I have to endure those crazy girls I'm going to kill them'.

'Yami!' I hit Yami on the arm and he rubbed the spot 'You will do no such thing'.

'God your like my mother' Yami joked.

'And you're like my unruly son' I joked.

Yami smiled and we made our way back to classes.

Our next lesson was science, and we had to get into pairs to do an experiment. Of course as soon as our teacher uttered those words, Yami was doomed.

All the girls rushed up to him and asked him if they would like to be his partner, I watched as they started to argue among each other about who would get dibs.

'I wish I had all the girls over me' Joey said.

'Maybe…we should help Yami' I said.

'Good plan. You partner up with him and I'll partner up with Téa, that way no one will have any problems'.

We both agreed on that and Joey went to find Téa. I quickly ducked underneath the girls and rescued Yami and brought him to my desk.

'Thanks' Yami said with a big sigh.

'It's okay. It must be hard trying to go through this'.

'You think?' Yami sat up 'Do you know what we're doing?'

'Yami. You need to pay attention' I scolded.

'I was. But unless you haven't realised I have been in solitude for years. I have no idea what anyone is going on about'.

'Oh. Don't worry I'll help you'.

So I had to get all our equipment and double explain things to Yami, of course I didn't mind, it was kind of nice in a weird way being Yami's extra teacher. It made me feel like I was doing something good.

Soon the bell for lunch went and we walked out with Joey and Téa.

'Alright. Now we'll show you where we crash out for lunch' Joey said to Yami.

'You eat food?' Yami questioned 'Isn't it disgusting?'

'It's better then nothing'.

'And it helps with our urges' Téa added.

'Right. I'm going to take a walk' Yami said.

'Alright, you come find us afterwards'.

'Yeah, to enjoy a lovely pizza'.

'Yami. I'll come with you' I said 'We'll join you later'.

'Alright. See ya'.

Joey and Téa walked off and I turned to Yami 'So, where do you want to go?'

'I don't really care much'.

We walked down the corridors for a bit until we stopped at a window and Yami watched a few students in the grounds below.

'So, do you like school?' I asked.

'Bit different then what I imagined' Yami replied.

'How about your views on humans?'

'Nope. That's still the same'.

I sighed. I guess you really can't change people 'But there's one exception'.

'Oh?' I perked up a little, he looked at me and smiled.

'You are the exception. So don't even think about changing your personality. If you do, I'll kill you straight away'.

I nervously laughed 'T-Thanks. I guess'.

We turned back to look outside the window.

'Hey did you hear?' One guy said. I looked up and two guys were walking down the corridor 'There's a new kid isn't there. They say he's related to the other freaks'.

'Oh yeah I heard about him' The other said 'I wonder where he's been hiding?'

'Well if they're all freaks somewhere strange'.

They laughed as they walked past us I turned to Yami as he just stared blankly out of the window.

'If I was in charge that whole family should be locked up, they are so strange'.

They laughed even louder and I put my hand on Yami's arm.

'Don't worry' I reassured 'They don't know anything, just ignore them'.

'No'.

Yami removed himself from the window 'Hey!'

The boys stopped and turned to Yami.

'If you've got something to say about me and my family then say it to my face'.

'Hmm? Oh it's the new guy' One of them said jabbing his elbow into the others side 'You know. The freak'.

Yami walked up to them, putting his hands in his pockets and glaring at them.

'Well then I'm glad we can compromise, because do you know one thing? You really won't like me when I'm angry'.

Then Yami punched on of the in the face and he fell backwards to the floor. The other one lunged at Yami, but he elbowed him hard in the face and kicked him against the wall.

'Next time you think twice about insulting me or my family, you'll have me to deal with'.

Yami gestured me to come with him so I followed him, leaving the two injured guys on the floor.

When we got to the table where everyone was waiting for us, I had to explain what had happened, Joey and Téa was furious, but Kaiba seemed to find it amusing, he sniggered to himself.

'It's not funny Kaiba' Joey growled.

'Yes it is. I like Yami's style'.

'Thanks Seto' Yami appreciated.

'How many times do I have to tell you! Kaiba!'

'You have a first name, so use it'.

'Yami, you can't go fighting people' Téa said 'You could get into deep trouble'.

'But they said horrible things about you. Would you let them get away with it?'

'If it meant not fighting, then yes'.

'Aw man, I'm outnumbered. Yugi' Yami turned to me 'What do you think?'

'Err…' I looked at all their impatient faces 'Well, I don't think they should be able to get away with it'.

'Thank you Yugi'.

'B-But, I don't think fighting is the answer'.

Yami groaned and rested his head on one hand 'Can't do anything right can I?'

I smiled slightly, I could at least understand what Yami was doing. He only wanted to protect them, but there was surely another way for it to be settled then fighting.

At the end of the day we walked out of school together.

'God, that was so long!' Yami said as he stretched his arms in the air.

'Just think Yami' Joey said with a smirk on his face 'You have tomorrow'.

'Don't remind me'.

'Well, I'd better get going' I said as I turned to my home.

'Wait! You're not coming with us?' Yami asked.

'I have to get home' I explained.

'Yeah Yami, Yug has his own life, he can't keep hanging around with us all the time' Joey said as he wrapped his arm around Yami's neck.

'Oh. Okay'.

I looked at Yami. He looked so disappointed that I wasn't going back to his house, I hate feeling really guilty easily.

'I'll come over tomorrow' I said 'I promise'.

'Yeah. Okay'.

I waved at them as I walked down my path until I could no longer see them. I was sure Yami could survive a lot more worse times then today.

**************************End of chapter 8**********************************

Diao: 'Damn! He didn't kill those jerks'.

Me: 'You really wanted him to didn't you?'

Diao: 'Yeah. I would so lunge at their necks if they said anything mean to my Agil-kins'.

Me: 'Agil-kins?'

Agil: 'He's started calling me that. He thinks it'll make him look more sensitive if he gives me a pet name'.

Diao: 'What do you think? Do you think it has worked?'

Me: 'I think it makes you look like a ****************************'.

Diao: 'Whoa, that bad huh?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Chapter 9

Me: 'So, if first day was bad, what do you think can get worst for Yami?'

Agil: 'Oh I don't know'.

Diao: 'I know'.

Chapter 9-Dance

'Why would you go to something like that?' Yami asked.

We sat around the lunch table and Joey had put the leaflet on the table so everyone else could see it.

A dance, that the school happened to be throwing.

'It's just for fun' Joey explained 'And I might get a girl to like me'.

'You'll be the last person on earth the girls would even consider going out with you' Kaiba said.

'Hey! I don't see anyone asking you to go to the dance with you'.

'Maybe I don't really care'.

'Kaiba, do you want to go to the dance with me?' Téa asked.

'Sure. If it means winding puppy up'.

Joey glared at him.

'What about you Yami?' I asked 'Do you want to go?'

'But…those girls' Yami turned around and so did I, there had been a group of girls stalking Yami for the past few days, it really scared him 'Will they be there?'

'Probably'.

'Then I'll stay at home'.

'Yami, you shouldn't let them stop you from doing things' I put my hand on his arm 'I'll go with you. I'll be your date, that way they can't bug you'.

'Really?'

'Sure. I'd love to go with you Yami'.

Yami looked away and blushed slightly.

'Aw look, Yami's blushing' Joey teased.

'Shut up'.

So it was set. I was going to come round Yami's house and all of us were to go together. I waited for Yami as he was-as Joey said hiding in his room-but choosing something to wear.

'He takes longer then Téa to get changed' Joey joked.

Téa shot a glare at Joey, she stood next to Kaiba as they were waiting to go as well.

'Perhaps, I should go see' I got off the sofa and walked up the stairs, I knew which room Yami was staying so it wasn't hard to find his room, I knocked on the door and opened it.

'Yami, are you-?'

I stopped speaking as soon as I saw Yami. He turned to look at me, and blushed just as heavily as I did. Yami just stood in his underwear, looking through his clothes.

I shut the door and leaned against it, my face had turned to a bright red colour.

'I'm so sorry' I apologised through the door 'I was just seeing why you was taking so long, I didn't mean to see you-'

Yami opened the door and I fell into him, he managed to hold me up so I rested against his chest. He was still blushing as well.

'It's nothing' Yami said and we both walked down the stairs.

'Finally, lets go I was bored waiting' Joey said pulling himself from the sofa. They made sure everything was locked and then we went on our way.

'You're very gothic today Yami' Joey said, indicating to his clothes. Yami was wearing the same clothes I saw when he was in the attic.

'Perhaps if people think I'm emo they might leave me alone' Yami muttered.

'I like that plan of yours Yami, except I think it'll attract the girls to you. They might want to "help" with your problem'.

Yami groaned and I held his hand.

'Don't worry. Tonight is just for fun' I reassured.

'And extra parts' Joey added.

'What girl would want to go out with you Joey?' Kaiba asked.

'I'm just a cute little guy that needs a cute girl'.

'You're not a cute little guy. You're a cute little puppy'.

'Hey!'

Téa giggled and Yami smirked.

'I wonder if they'll play who let the dogs out' Yami added. Everyone laughed and Joey pouted.

'Now there's more people to make fun of me'.

'Aww, Joey it's only a bit of fun'.

We soon got to the school and it was already full of people, dancing or talking to people. I looked up at Yami and he seemed tense again, so I held his hand and smiled at him.

'Let's have some fun!' Joey cheered and walked straight over to the food table.

'What do you want to do Yami?' I asked but he just shrugged his shoulders.

'Well, we'll leave you to have some fun' Téa pulled Kaiba away and they disappeared in the crowd. I looked back up at Yami, then the song changed to "Daddy do".

'Lets dance Yami' I said pulling him to where the others were dancing 'I love this song'.

We started dancing with the others and it wasn't soon until Yami picked me up and spun me around in his arms. After he stopped I felt so dizzy, I rested my head on his shoulder.

'Next time, give me a warning when you're going to do that' I said, Yami chuckled and stroked my hair.

'Sorry'.

It felt really nice, just relaxing in his arms, it was like I knew I could be protected.

As soon as the dizziness was going I lifted my head from Yami's shoulder.

'You can put me down now, I feel better'.

But Yami still kept me in his arms, I started to blush as Yami stroked my lips with the tips of his fingers, his cold feel stung a little but I didn't mind it really. Yami then moved his hand round the back of my neck and tangled it in my hair before moving towards me, I closed my eyes and prepared for what Yami had in store.

But then he put me down and let go of me, I stared up at him and he smiled.

'You have some fun Yugi'.

Yami walked out of the doors and I looked around, I saw Téa and Kaiba watching and they shrugged their shoulders, so I decided to follow Yami outside.

I found Yami underneath the Sakura tree, he just sat staring out of space, I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

'You okay?' I asked.

'No' He turned to me and it looked like he had been crying 'I thought…I thought I was going to hurt you again'.

'Was you?'

'I don't know. It's like…every time I'm near you, my desire to have your blood grows, I'm scared that one day, I won't be able to control myself'.

'I know you wouldn't hurt me Yami'.

'Wouldn't I?' Yami then pushed me up against the tree and moved closer to me 'What if I lost control of who I was? What if I lost my mind and attacked you?'

'Yami…I would never be scared of you. Because I know you would never hurt me'.

Yami smiled slightly and let go of me.

'And anyway, I might like it if you bite me'.

'Why would you think that?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'I guess…I want to know what it's like to be a vampire'.

Yami frowned at me and rubbed my head hard.

'You are weird. Just stay as you are, you're much better like you are'.

I frowned at him, I wish I could've came up with a come back, but I couldn't really think of one. Yami sat back next to me.

'Do you want to go back?' I asked.

'Nah, I quite like sitting out here' Yami looked up night sky and so did I 'I like the darkness. No one can see you'.

'Hidden invisible, right?'

Yami smiled slightly 'Yeah. And no one can hurt you'.

'I'd be more worried about you hurting someone else'.

Yami laughed 'Yeah. I guess that as well'.

I laughed along with him and cuddled myself up against him.

'But…I like you the way you are as well'.

Yami smiled and hugged me closer 'Thanks. I have a feeling Joey is going to ask some very awkward questions'.

I chuckled 'Just tell him the truth, you needed some fresh air'.

'After five minutes of being in there, I hardly think he'll believe it'.

'He'll just have to'.

Yami chuckled and we stayed outside for quite a while. When Yami was ready we went back in to enjoy the rest of the dance, of course Joey was asking where we was and doubting our excuse. When the dance was over Yami walked me back to my house until he was sure I was safe enough to walk back to my front door.

I got ready for bed and laid in bed, just staring up at the ceiling. I thought back to the dance when Yami held me, and he moved closer to me. Yami said it was because he felt like he was going to bite me, but what if…what if he was going to do something else?

I felt myself blushing and turned over in my bed. I hated thinking about things, especially when it came to matters of love.

*****************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: 'Well, that was exciting'.

Diao: 'When was the last time you went to a dance?'

Me: 'Back in junior school, like year five or something'.

Agil: 'How come you didn't go to any others?'

Me: 'Because it started to turn into "Bring my boyfriend or girlfriend" And I had neither, and for some reason, I always came home sick. I can't remember what I ate'.

Agil: 'Bummer'.

Diao: 'I'm guessing you're going to write about Yami and Yugi getting together next, aren't you?'

Me: 'Oh yeah, It's been going for a while, so I think I should'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Chapter 10

Me: 'Damn'.

Diao: 'What's up?'

Agil: 'Youtube won't let her listen to her two favourite vampire songs'.

Me: 'How can I write a vampire story without my music?'

Chapter 10-Close

It had been a while after the dance, and things had been normal for now.

I was around Yami's house the following Sunday. I managed to buy some cards for Yami to start building his own deck, after the match of duel monsters I had with him, I thought it would be nice if we could do something when we was at school.

'You certainly bought a lot' Joey said, picking up a packet.

In fact I had bought ten packets. I opened one packet and handed the cards to Yami who shuffled through them.

'Well, we have large decks, I thought I could give Yami a helping hand' I picked up another packet and opened it 'Besides. I got carried away'.

'Hey Yami, if you have any strong cards, you better let me handle them'.

Yami glared up at Joey 'I may not be as knowledgeable at this game as you may be, but I'll learn'.

'Oh, shame'.

Everyone laughed as Joey pouted. Yami stood up and held out a card to Joey.

'Here. You can have this one'.

Joey took it and his eyes lit up.

'The red eyes black dragon. Cheers Yami'.

I picked up another packet but dropped it immediately and put my finger in my mouth.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Téa asked.

'Yeah' I replied and showed her my finger 'Just a small paper cut'.

I put my finger back in my mouth and smiled at Téa to show I was alright.

'Hey Yami, you alright?'

We turned to Yami who stood still.

Very still.

'Yami?'

Joey put his hands on Yami's shoulders but Yami still remained silent.

'Hey, Yami. You'll be fine' Joey reassured.

Then Yami pushed Joey to the floor and turned to me and Téa. Téa held my hand and moved me away from Yami right as Kaiba pinned Yami against the wall, Yami struggled under his grip but Kaiba kept him firm against the wall.

'Téa, take Yugi away!' Kaiba ordered as Joey got up and helped Kaiba.

'Okay. Come on Yugi' Téa pulled me away and to the kitchen where she stopped my finger bleeding.

'S-Sorry' I apologised.

'What for?' Téa asked.

'I got Yami wound up, because I cut myself. If I didn't you wouldn't have had to stop him like that'.

'Yugi. It's not your fault. It's not like you cut yourself purposely, and don't worry about Yami. He'll calm down a while'.

The door opened and Joey and Kaiba walked in.

'Well, that was close' Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'How are you Yugi?'

'I'm fine. What about Yami?'

'He's in his room cooling down' Kaiba said 'I think it would be best if you left for today'.

'Oh…okay. But…can I see Yami before I do?'

'I don't think so. He's not stable'.

'Please. I know he won't hurt me'.

Kaiba turned to Joey who only shrugged his shoulders.

'Alright. But I'll come with you in case'.

Kaiba followed me up the stairs and I knocked on Yami's door, but there was no answer. I opened it and Yami laid on his bed.

'Can you stay out here?' I asked Kaiba.

'Alright. But I don't like this'.

I shut the door on me and carefully and cautiously to Yami, he didn't move and I was sure he was awake.

'Yami' He remained still but I was certain he was listening 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut myself. I-If it's any kind of comfort, I-I wasn't scared. Like I said I wouldn't, I wasn't scared of you'.

I stared at Yami's back and sighed. I sat on Yami's bed, then I laid down next to him and wrapped my arm around him.

'I'm sorry Yami' I repeated.

'It…It wasn't your fault' Yami turned over and stared at me 'You shouldn't apologise, I should. I was going to hurt you, I'm sorry'.

I held Yami's hand and smiled.

'Don't worry. I don't blame you'.

Yami smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine.

'Yugi…can I admit something?'

'Admit something?' I repeated.

'Yes. I had today planned out, but…I can adjust the plans for now'.

Yami squeezed my hand gently and held my face with his spare hand. I blushed heavily as Yami moved closer to me.

'Can I show you how I feel?'

Then Yami put his lips on mine. I remained still as I was shocked, who wouldn't be? If someone just kissed you, you would be as freaked out as anyone.

Yami then gently laid me on my back as he sat on top of me and kissed me more passionately. I decided that I should instead be enjoying it, I closed my eyes and kissed Yami back. It felt so good, I didn't want it to end so soon.

I felt Yami's hand travel down my body, and I felt it slip underneath my pants.

'Yami!'

I pushed him away and looked at him, flustered and panting. Yami looked away from me and moved off me.

'I'm…I'm sorry Yugi' He apologised. He sat up and hugged his knees 'I thought…I guess I got carried away'.

I stood up from his bed and tried to rub the blush away from my face.

'I…I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow at school'.

I quickly let myself out and shut the door behind me. Kaiba turned to me and immediately set on my red face.

'You alright Yugi?' Kaiba asked.

'F-Fine. I-I'm going home'.

I quickly jogged down the stairs and let myself out and back home.

I wasn't entirely sure what to think about. The fact that Yami had actual feelings for me, or that he was going to do something more to me then kissing.

* * *

I laid in my bed that night. Thoughts still possessing me.

I looked up at my clock for the fifteenth time, it was eleven at night. I sighed and pulled my duvet around me, I knew I wasn't going to go to sleep for a long time.

I turned over in my bed and gasped. I turned on my light by my bed and no doubt Yami was standing in my room.

'Y-You scared me Yami' I said as I tried to control my breathing. I sat up in my bed as Yami sat at the end 'H-How did you get in?'

'The window' Yami replied.

'Oh. D-Do you climb in people's bedrooms often?'

'Only if it's you'.

'H-How long have you been doing that?'

'Only when I find it hard to sleep'.

I couldn't stop myself blushing so I redirected my look to my floor.

'Was…there something you wanted?' I asked.

'I just…I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to scare you today, I just thought…you would…like me back-'

'Yami. I don't hate you, it's just…when you came onto me, I was just surprised that's all'.

'Still. If you don't like me in that way, I won't force you to do anything'.

'Yami' I moved closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek 'I…I love you. Faults and all'.

Yami turned to me and I could see the trace of pink across his face.

'Really?'

'Yeah' I whispered 'I really do'.

Yami then leaned towards me and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

'I love you too' Yami whispered back.

And before I knew it we were already making out again and Yami had pushed me down on my bed, I wrapped my arms around Yami's neck and tangled my hands through his hair. I moaned as I felt Yami's tongue slip into my mouth, it felt so great, I felt I was going to faint from too much happiness.

Then Yami broke the kiss and we ended staring at each other.

'You're something, you know that Yugi?' Yami said as he kissed me on the lips.

'I guess so' I pulled Yami closer to me and kissed him on the cheek 'Can you…stay with me tonight?'

'Only if you want me to'.

'Yeah. I really do'.

So Yami stayed with me well until the night, at least I thought so, I wasn't entirely sure because I must've fallen asleep by then. The last I could remember I was snuggled against Yami's chest, and he stroked my hair as I fell asleep against him.

* * *

I woke up with an arm around me. I looked up and saw Yami was asleep against me, I smiled and reached up to kiss him on the lips. Yami moved a little and looked at me, he smiled and stroked my face.

'Will I get this every morning?' Yami asked as he pulled me closer to him.

'Maybe' I replied and kissed him again 'You stayed with me all night'.

'Of course. I fell asleep soon after you did'.

'Oh. Well, it's a good thing grandpa hasn't come in yet. I'm not sure how I would explain you'.

Yami smirked and sat up, stretching his arms in the air.

'Same with me. I'd better get home too' He turned to me and kissed me passionately before standing up and returning to my window 'I'll see you in school'.

'Yeah. Until a few hours'.

Yami gave me a final quick kiss before dropping out of my window. I looked out of my window to try and find him, but he was already gone, but I was sure he was fine.

I giggled to myself and straight away got dressed. I didn't want to loose a moment without being with him, so I wanted to get to school as soon as I could. I raced downstairs after getting dressed and helped myself to a breakfast. My grandpa came in sleepily after me and watched as I ate down my breakfast.

'This is a surprise' He said as he sat down at the table 'What's on your mind then?'

'Nothing' I replied happily. I took my plate and cup to the sink and quickly washed them before heading to the door 'Absolutely nothing'.

I gathered up my things and placed them in my bag. I quickly ran down the stairs and kicked my shoes on.

'You going already?' My grandpa questioned.

'Yeah. See you later'.

I shut the door behind me and ran down the street to school. Of course I knew no one would be in class by then, it was what I was hoping for.

* * *

I threw open the door to the classroom and smiled when I saw Yami sitting at the back. He stood up as I walked towards him.

'Wanted to get here early as well?' I asked.

'Yeah' He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead on mine 'So, we're alone and no one will be here in about half an hour. What do you want to do?'

'I don't mind. Anything is good when it's with you'.

Then Yami kissed me again and I wrapped my arm around his neck to pull him closer as we enjoyed the time we spent together.

***************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'Well, they've finally got together'.

Diao: 'At last!'

Me: 'You're only taking interest in this story because it's about vampires'.

Diao: 'Meh, what do you care?';

Me: 'Meh, I don't really blame you'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Chapter 11

Me: 'Can anyone say…Twilight reference?'

Diao: 'You can't keep away from that story for long can you?'

Me: 'No. No not really. At least I'm not obsessed'.

Agil: 'True. I would be freaked out if you were'.

Chapter 11-Danger

It had been nearly two weeks since Yami and me had been together. Of course we couldn't keep it away from Joey for too long, but they all didn't mind, which surprised me. But as long as I was with Yami, I didn't really care much.

I laid against Yami's chest as I tried to fight to stay awake, Yami stroked my hair trying to get me to sleep, and it was working.

'Yami…you will be the same age won't you?' I asked.

'Of course' Yami said casually.

'Then…doesn't it…bother you that I will age?'

'Not at all'.

I glared up at him 'You're easily pleased aren't you?'

Yami chuckled and kissed the top of my head 'I love you. And that's all I need'.

Then Yami sat up and looked out of my window, I sat up and looked too.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Nothing' Yami turned to me and smiled 'I must've be seeing things. Go back to sleep'.

Yami laid down and pulled me with him, so my head rested back on his chest.

'Okay. If you say so'.

I closed my eyes, believing that everything was alright.

* * *

It was Sunday the next day, so I decided to hang around with Yami again, but there was something going on. They all looked tense, and they were ready to go out, so I just stood by and watched them put their shoes on.

'How long will you be?' I asked.

'Not long' Joey replied.

'Where are you going?'

'Just out to the woods' Téa replied.

'Can I come then?'

They stopped and looked at each other, they were all concerned about something that I wasn't going to be told about.

'It's better if you stay here' Kaiba said.

'But I'll get bored on my own' I whined.

'Maybe…we can let Yugi come with us' Yami said 'We can always keep an eye on him'.

'Yay!'

I quickly kicked on my shoes and ran out again 'Lets go then'.

They walked out of the house and we walked out into the surrounding woods. There wasn't much to it, just trees going on forever it seemed, there were a few fallen down ones that me and Joey walked along, but it seemed desolate.

'Do you walk around here all the time?' I asked as I went back to Yami, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

'Sometimes' Téa said 'We don't usually get time'.

'But you do today right?'

Kaiba stood still, he was further away from us, and then everyone stopped. I looked at them and they were like statues, just like Yami the previous night.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'We shouldn't have brought him!' Kaiba growled.

'W-What's going on?'

'Yugi, stay behind me' Yami said, he pushed me slightly so I stood behind him.

Everyone crowded round me and looked around, I didn't quite understand what was going on.

'Well what do we have here?'

We looked around and saw a stranger. He leaned against a tree, he had long blonde hair and red eyes, he wore a white hoody and dark blue trousers.

'It's hard to find people like us' He chuckled 'Right Bakura?'

Another person dropped from the tree. He had long white hair and also red eyes, he wore a blue jacket over a blue and white shirt and some black pants. I could guess that they were two vampires as well.

'What is your business here?' Kaiba growled.

'Passing' On of them replied 'I am Malik, and this is Bakura'.

'If you are passing then you should carry on'.

'Oh come on, don't be like that. It's been a while since we last saw others of our kind. Can't we all be friends?'

'We don't want you to cause us trouble, we have built up a life here and we don't want you to destroy it'.

'I see. Then we won't cause any trouble. We will be on our way, right Bakura?'

Bakura sniffed the air slightly 'Which one of you is human?'

Yami growled at Bakura and Bakura chuckled.

'The little person behind you eh?' Bakura took a step towards us.

'You'd better reconsider what you want to do mate' Joey growled as he, Kaiba and Téa stood in front of us. Malik grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him away.

'Come one Bakura. We don't want any trouble'.

Malik pulled Bakura away, and they went back into the forest. They waited for a while before relaxing again and Yami turned to me and hugged me tightly.

'Sorry' He apologised.

'D-Did you know about them before hand?' I asked.

'Yes'.

'Then why didn't you tell me?! You could've got hurt and I wouldn't have know-'

Yami held my face and kissed me passionately. I knew it was his way of shutting me up, but damn it was too good. When we broke away I glared at Yami.

'I hate it when you do that' I growled 'You always get your way'.

Yami chuckled and we headed back to the house. And so it seemed, nothing was going to bother us again.

* * *

After school the next day, we had to wait for Kaiba, so we stood at the gates. Yami had his arms around me and started to kiss me passionately.

'Alright, come on you two, don't get too lovey-dovey' Joey said. Yami broke the kiss and scowled at him.

'You're just jealous' Yami smirked and pulled me closer.

'Yeah. Sure I am'.

'Sorry I took so long' Kaiba said as he walked up to us.

'It's alright. So' Yami turned to me and kissed me on the forehead 'I'll see you tonight?'

'Yeah. Okay'.

Yami gave me one more kiss before he and the others went their own way home and I went my own way.

I was so lucky. That was something I could say. How many people could say they had a boyfriend who was so loving, and that he was a vampire? Not many I guess.

I walked on my own towards my house, it was quiet down my street, so I knew I was alone.

Then someone grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. They picked me up from the ground with ease.

'Good work Bakura' Malik said 'Lets go somewhere quiet'.

'Sure. I know just the place'.

They carried me off, I tried to struggle out of their grip, but they were too strong. And even if I did I probably wouldn't get far anyway.

'Here we are'.

I looked up at the building as we walked into it, it would be empty by now.

My school.

******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Me: 'Gomen for the short chapter, I want the violence in a separate chapter. Wow, so Yugi is gonna get it!'

Diao: 'Hmm'.

Me: 'That's all you have to say?'

Diao: 'I can't be asked to say much anyway'.

Me: 'Oh. Okay'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Chapter 12

Me: 'God! I'm having a bit of trouble with High above, writers block, ME! And it's annoying cause I know it's so close to the end. Anyway, I decided to start updating this one because it too is near the end, and it deserves to be finished'.

Agil: 'There's going to be lots of violence'.

Diao: 'And fighting'.

Chapter 12-Save me

Malik and Bakura dragged me to one of the empty classrooms when they let me go. I immediately tried to keep away from them. They chuckled as I hit into the window, there was no way out this time.

'Aw, look Bakura' Malik teased 'He's scared'.

'Well we'd better put him out of his misery then' Bakura said as he walked towards me.

'Actually' Malik held Bakura back 'How about a little fun?'

Bakura grew a smirk 'Oh yes, that sounds good'.

Malik smirked and flashed it to me, he walked up to me and held my face.

'So, little one, what should we do to you?' He asked me.

'Please…let me go!' I begged.

They both laughed and Malik took something out of his pocket.

'That's an unlikely chance' He muttered.

He then placed the knife next to my skin on my arm and cut all the way through. I yelled out in pain as Bakura took the knife from Malik, he licked the blade and sighed in delight.

'This tastes good' He said.

'Hey, who said you could get the first taste?' Malik questioned.

'I did' Bakura retorted.

'Well I was the one who thought of capturing him'.

'I was the one who brought him here. And anyway it was my idea'.

'You slimy git!'

Malik let go of me and lunged at Bakura, giving him a punch in the stomach.

'It was all my idea!' Malik hissed at him.

I watched them as they continued to fight over me. This was my chance.

I grasped my bleeding arm and tried to make a dash for it.

'Hey!'

Next thing I knew, I landed right in the middle of the desks. I groaned as my back hurt like hell, they kicked me so I would keep away from the door, and I landed on the desks.

'Don't think you can escape that easily' Bakura chuckled.

I sat up as they walked towards me, I got up and tried to run, but I was at the back of the classroom and no where to go. Bakura grabbed my arm and licked some of my blood off.

'God, I really want to have him' Bakura said as he neared towards me.

I hit him, hard and managed to get my arm back to make another run for it.

But then I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I cried out and fell to the floor, my leg was bleeding and Malik stood up with my blood running down it.

'Nice job Malik' Bakura said. He picked me up by the front of my shirt and I felt his breath on my neck.

'No!'

I kicked Bakura in between the legs and he dropped me instantly, I got up-despite my leg hurting and not wanting to move-and ran out and limping as fast as I can.

I could hear Bakura cursing at Malik and I heard them not far behind me so I ducked into the nearest room. It happened to be the kitchen.

I quickly ran and sat myself behind one of the stainless cabinets. I put my hand on my wound on my knee, it hurt so bad, I just wished this all ended.

I heard the door threw open and I did my best to be quiet.

'Oh, yeah, he's in here alright' Malik said. I heard their footsteps, growing closer.

'Come out, come out, wherever you are' Bakura sang.

I knew they would find me if I just sat around waiting for them. I got on my knees and crawled on the other side of the cabinets, knowing they were right opposite me. I looked up and saw they were right beside me, I just had to keep going.

They hit the stainless cabinet and I winced.

'Where are you!?'

I carried on until I reached the end, I could see the door and it was in my reach. I heard clanging and I turned around to find it. My trouser leg had got caught on some saucepans and it pulled them out.

I looked up and Bakura jumped up on the cabinets towards me. I tried to get up but my leg hurt so bad I just fell to the floor again. Bakura jumped down and stomped on my hand. I screamed and tried to get him off of me, but no difference.

'Don't test us boy' Bakura growled. He got off my hand and picked me up as I whimpered and cried. Bakura tilted his head and neared to my neck.

'Yugi!'

I opened my eyes and I was dropped, Kaiba lunged at Bakura and took him to half way across the room, Malik looked up right as Joey lunged at him and they started a fight.

'Yugi!' Téa got on her knees beside me and held me up 'Are you okay?'

'I-I think so' I said uncertainly.

Yami then appeared by my side so I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Yami, get Yugi out of here!' Kaiba ordered as Bakura pinned him against the wall.

'Come on Yugi' Yami said as he picked me up, he and Téa ran out of the kitchen and ran down the corridor.

'We have to get out of here as fast as we can!' Yami said, he stopped when Téa wasn't following us 'Téa come on!'

Téa stood still and stared down at her hand, she was scaring me, and Yami too.

'Téa?'

Téa looked up at us and she had a distant look in her eyes, and then she hissed at us and I could tell she wasn't her normal self.

'Téa! Don't give in!' Yami shouted as he set me on the ground.

Then Téa lunged at him, but Yami managed to hold her back and they began a fight of their own. Yami broke away from it when he kicked Téa hard and sent her down the corridor quite far down. Yami picked me up and put me over his shoulder before running again, I looked up and Téa was right behind us.

Yami came to a room where he set me down and shoved a big bookcase in front of the door.

The library.

'Y-Yami I'm scared' I said, though I'm sure he plainly knew. He picked me up and set me down on the floor, he picked up a chair and put it over me so I had room to hide under it.

'Stay under here' He ordered 'Don't say anything'.

'B-But Yami-'

'Not a word'.

I nodded my head and Yami walked off, leaving me alone once again. I put my hand over my wound on my leg, it was still bleeding and getting more painful each time. Running for my life didn't help.

I heard the door crash open and Téa walked in. I stayed quiet and still, I'm sure Yami was going to do something.

She walked around looking for me, then bookcases started to fall over and on Téa, but she moved out of the way and hissed at Yami. They got in another fight again, Yami ended up being scratched by Téa but Yami punched her hard.

"Please Yami, help me".

Then Téa got up and kicked Yami hard. So hard, he hit the window and flew out of it.

'Yami!'

Téa turned to me and I flinched, she knew where I was and walked up to the chair. She pulled the chair back and I stood up, limping on my bad leg. She was…different, like she didn't know who she was. She held my face and tilted my head to one side so she got a clear view of my neck.

'No, Téa please!' I begged. But she didn't listen.

Then Yami came back, pulled Téa away from me and held to the ground.

'Yugi, run!' Yami shouted at me 'Run!'

I didn't need to be told twice, I got my limping self near running as Yami started another fight with Téa. I got to the door when someone opened it. Bakura.

He smirked at me and I tried to get away from him again, but he pinned me down to the floor by grabbing my injured leg.

He turned me over and lifted me up, and in an instant his teeth were through my skin.

I screamed out in pain as it was already intolerable. It felt like fire spreading through my body and sucking up every last drop of life existence I had. I just wanted it to stop.

'YAMI!' I screamed, hoping for him to save me.

Then Yami lunged at Bakura and he dropped me to the floor. They were fighting, I didn't see it but I could certainly hear it.

I was more worried about myself. My chest felt like it was going to collapse on me and I could only do short heavy breaths. I could feel my blood running down my neck, soon I would be dead hopefully. To get away from this pain.

I heard Bakura scream loudly and I looked up to see Yami standing over me.

'Y-Y-Yami' I said shakily. But he just stared at me. It reminded me of how Téa stared at me

I prayed Yami wasn't like that. He wouldn't, he loved me.

Yami bent down to my level and picked me up in his arms, it hurt for even Yami to move me.

'Y-Yami' I whimpered.

'Sshh' Yami calmed.

Then Yami bit into me, where the wound Bakura left me. I screamed out again and held onto Yami, this time it felt different, it felt weird. My eyes seemed heavy, and they started to close on me as Yami continued to drink more and more out of me, holding my body close to his.

It wasn't at all soon until I submitted to the world of darkness. Yami, still drinking me dry.

****************************End of chapter 12*******************************

Me: 'Yes'

Diao: 'Yami Vann again?'

Me: 'Oh yeah baby'.

Diao: 'Right'.

Agil: 'I'm sure Agil will be okay'.

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter…If you dare!'

Agil and Diao: O.O


	13. Chapter 13

Me: 'Well, I guess this will soon be wrapping up'.

Diao: 'Yeah'.

Me: 'It was fun while it lasted'.

Chapter 13-It's going to be okay

I woke up very slowly. I heard my name being said over and over again, so I opened my eyes slightly. Was I dead?

'Hey Yugi' My grandfather said 'How you feeling?'

I looked at him confused, I looked around slightly and I figured I was in hospital.

'Like crap' I said weakly. Grandpa chuckled and ruffled my hair 'W-Where's Yami?'

'He hasn't left' Grandpa pointed to other one of the walls and I saw Yami sleeping along a couch 'I told him he can go home, but he insisted on staying until you woke up'.

'Oh' Was all I said.

'I'll go tell the doctors you're awake. I'll see you in a bit'.

He walked to the door and he shut it behind him.

'How you feeling?'

I jumped and turned around as Yami stood by my side.

'I-I thought you was asleep' I stuttered.

'How could I sleep? How're you feeling?'

'A…little weird. So…what's our story?'

'Hmm?'

'I don't think you told my grandfather I was attacked by vampires'.

'Well you're memory is still there. I said you went back to school to get something and these muggers saw you and tried to get money out of you. You fought back and so did they, we managed to get there in time before they finished you off'.

'Right. It's…interesting'.

'It's believable'.

'So…what happened to Malik and Bakura?'

'Don't worry. They've been taken care of'.

'They're not…dead, are they?'

Yami didn't say anything but leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

'You don't need to worry about anything anymore' Yami reassured.

'Okay' I replied in a whisper. I touched the side of my neck and sure enough there was a bandage around my neck 'I…I thought…you was…going to kill me'.

'Now why would I do that?' Yami leaned closer to me and kissed me on the lips 'Why would I kill the one person I love the most'.

I felt myself turning pink 'Oh Yami'.

I wrapped my arms around Yami and hugged him tightly 'I knew you wouldn't kill me'.

'Then why did you think it?' Yami questioned.

'I don't know. It's just…' I moved away and gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips 'I just love you so much'.

Yami chuckled and leaned closer to me and gave me a passionate kiss. My hands found their way through his hair, I moaned as I felt Yami slip his tongue into my mouth. Yami broke away when we both needed air.

'I love you Yugi' He whispered.

'I love you too' I whispered back.

The door opened so I let go of Yami and he stood up, the doctor and Grandpa walked in.

'Well then, Yugi. How are you feeling?' He asked.

"Can't anyone think of anything better to say?" I thought.

'I…I feel a little weird' I replied, thinking of the only thing to say.

'You need to elaborate a bit more Yugi'.

'Well…I just feel numb'.

'Probably from too much blood loss, and replacement blood. That'll go away in it's own time. Anything else?'

I shook my head.

'Alright, well, I think the best thing to do is to keep Yugi under observation for a few days and if nothing has changed for the worse, I think Yugi will be free to go home'.

'Okay. Thank you doctor' Grandpa said.

They shook hands and the doctor left, Yami turned to my grandpa.

'Why don't you go home?' Yami suggested 'I'll stay here and look after Yugi'.

'I don't need looking after' I interjected 'I'm not a kid'.

'Well…okay, if you say so. I'll be back tomorrow Yugi' My grandpa said.

He left and Yami sat on my bed.

'I hated coming here' Yami said.

'Oh? Is it the blood?' I asked, knowing the last time I was in here Joey mentioned about the blood.

'Well, yes. They put new blood in you, it's messed you up' Yami whined 'You're not the Yugi I know of'.

'I'm not the same Yugi by scent' I said and held Yami's hand 'But I'm still the same'.

'Prove it'.

I pulled Yami closer and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

After a few days, I started to feel better and better. And so in no time at all I was allowed to go home.

I got dressed and I heard the door open, I turned thinking it was grandpa but instead it was Yami.

'Yami what are you doing?' I questioned 'Aren't you supposed to be in school?'

'I came to pick you up' Yami said as he walked over to me 'That a problem?'

'I don't want you missing out on school'.

Yami chuckled and picked me up in his arms. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Y-Yami! W-What are you doing?'

'I said I was going to pick you up didn't I?' Yami chuckled.

'B-But, this is so embarrassing'.

'How so? I just don't want you to trip or anything'.

'But I won't'.

Yami chuckled and walked out of the room still carrying me. Everyone was looking at me! How embarrassing.

Grandpa was waiting in the car park, in the car. Yami walked over and set me down before opening the door for me and getting in himself.

'How're you feeling today Yugi?' Grandpa asked as he got the car moving.

'A lot better' I replied.

'Isn't it good your friend was willing to help?'

'Yes' I looked at Yami and held his hand 'Yes it is'.

Yami smiled at me and intertwined his fingers with mine. There was nothing holding us back now. We were going to be together for a long time, especially in Yami's case.

'Grandpa' I said.

'Yes?'

'Yami's my boyfriend'.

*******************************End of chapter 13****************************

Me: 'Lol, short but sweet. I really can't think of much else to write'.

Diao: 'Is this a cliffhanger?'

Me: 'Oh no, Yugi's grandpa is totally cool with it. Just so long as he doesn't figure out Yami's a vampire, it's swift sailing for those two'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	14. Chapter 14

Me: 'Well, this won't be surprisingly long (If it is, dang!) I really thought this up in like the last few minutes of my consciousness I had. It's just going to wrap things up little'.

Diao: 'You're not crying'.

Me: 'Nah. I don't feel like this is my best, but there some people who have enjoyed it so what can I do about it? Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this and thanks for review you guys are awesome ;)'

Chapter 14-Birthday

I opened my present and smiled up at Joey.

'Aw Joey, that is so sweet' I said.

I held up the picture frame, it was a picture of me, Joey, Téa, Kaiba and Yami. It was taken a few days ago and it was outside of their house.

'Yeah well, it was really hard to choose what to get you' Joey said as he sat down next to me 'I thought you'd like seeing our ugly faces everyday'.

'Thank you everyone' I hugged Joey, then Téa who sat next to me, I didn't want to push my luck with Kaiba.

Yami wrapped his arms around my neck from behind me.

'I'll give you my present later' Yami whispered to me.

'Oh, okay' I blushed slightly, Yami could be so naughty at times.

* * *

When it was much later, it wasn't surprising when Yami came to my room through my window.

We laid on my bed, Yami held me in his arms and I hugged his middle.

'So…where's my present?' I asked.

'You're looking at it' Yami said playfully.

'You?'

'Yep' Yami moved me so I laid on his chest 'I am your present. I will do whatever you want me to do'.

'Okay'.

I leaned down and kissed Yami on the lips, and it lead to a rather passionate kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around me, and I placed my hands on his chest and moaned as Yami slipped his tongue into my mouth.

When we broke away I put my head on his chest as he stroked my hair.

'Yami' I said quietly.

'Mmm?'

'Can I…ask you something?'

'What is it?'

'Why did you…save me when I got attacked?'

'I wasn't about to let you die'.

'No but…I mean…I could be like you right now. I could be with you forever'.

Yami rolled over so he was on top and he pinned my hands to my bed.

'Why would I condemn you to a life like mine when you're perfect as you are?'

He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips 'I love you just as you are'.

He let me go and relaxed back on the bed, I cuddled up to him and he put his arms around me.

'I will find a way' I said 'I will be with you'.

Yami chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

'I'm sure you will'.

* * *

Me: 'And that's that'.

Diao: 'The end of a story'.

Agil: 'Sequel?'

Me: 'Nah, if I do it'll sound a lot like Twilight, I might just leave it like that. I think…'

Diao: 'You're very indecisive aren't you'.

Me: 'Oh yeah. Anyway. Hope you have enjoyed reading this crap-I mean story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
